The Sunshine Girl
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: Grace Barton was only a few hours old when her father died, She was doted on by her family. When she grew up, she was tough, intelligent and Beautiful and everyone calls her the sunshine girl, a nickname often associated with the Bartons. They have also been a hardworking family and Grace is determined to live up to them but in a place like Emmerdale is that even possible?
1. Introduction

Grace is my character, shes the only character I own and All rights are reserved. Hope you all like the story. Thought Id create a little introduction for Grace to begin with:

Grace Elizabeth Barton is the daughter of Moira and John Barton, she is the younger sister of Hannah, Holly and Adam and the cousin of Ross, Finn and Pete thus being the niece of Emma and James.

Before she was born, her mother had a brief affair with Cain Dingle and her parents nearly split up because of this but upon realising how much they loved each other they agreed to stay together.

Just before Grace was born her parents were planning to go to a hotel but ended up crashing the car resulting in Moira going into labour. John got Moira out of the car and Moira gave birth to the baby in hospital. John lived long to hold and name the baby before dying within half an hour.

When Grace is eighteen months old her mother marries Cain Dingle and the marriage lasts two years. Grace is happy to meet her uncle James whom she sees as a proper father figure not Cain.

As Grace gets older, she began asking questions about her father which were answered truthfully by her family and around this time she got close to the sugdens and the dingles particulary Chas and Aaron. She also makes friends with Jack Sugden, a friendship that lasts into their teen years.

Grace has expressed an interest in helping out on the farm as well as attending university to study to become a nurse. Though she has a good relationship with her family she sometimes cant help thinking that her mother is to blame for her father dying, she also has a bad relationship with her aunt Emma and wishes that James would leave her. She has a close relationship with her cousins and is an auntie as all her siblings have children of their own. She also hopes to have a relationship with Jack Sugden and has recently become friendly with Kyle Dingle, her former step brother.

This fanfic contains also classic emmerdale characters as I wanna explore the Barton family history it contains characters from the past such as The sugden brothers, Seth Armstrong and Frank tate and Tom king. This will prove to be important in later chapters of the fic.

Enjoy the fanfic guys and please review xxx


	2. Chapter 1 Grace's despair

2030

"Come on Jack! We aint got all day!"

Andy Sugden was rushing around, getting packed ready to leave. Emmerdale was no longer the happy place that he loved so much, in the past year, he had endured losing his job, his wife, a relationship with his elder daughter Sarah and he had barely any money left to keep him afloat. He was moving to Durham where he hoped that Jack would attend the university next year. He wanted his only son to be something and achieve what he wanted to achieve, not be like him. He looked in the mirror: Not bad for someone pushing fifty but he was getting fat and his greying dark brown hair was going thin at the top. He sighed heavily as he shouted for Jack.

"Jack will you hurry up?! The removal men will be hear in a minute!" He shouted just as there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Andy opened it.

Grace Barton was standing in the doorway, looking upset. He liked her, she was lovely girl, the daughter of his dear departed best friend and she had been a very good friend to Jack.

"I cant believe your leaving." She said wiping her eyes, the mascara running down her face. Andy nodded,

"We have no choice. Theres nothing to keep us here anymore." Andy replied as Jack came downstairs with his bag over his shoulder. He looked at Grace and held her close as she cried in his chest.

"Ill miss you so much. You'll always have a special place in my heart." She sobbed, thinking back to their one night stand just before christmas. No one knew about it but it was still fresh in their minds. Jack stroked her cheek and held her once more.

"Ill never gorget you and I promise to visit you as often as i can." Jack vowed as the removal men arrived. Andy and Jack finished their packing and loaded the stuff into the van before Andy took one last look of the place.

So many memories good and bad. He would miss it all. He took out a picture frame and gave it to Grace.

"I want you to have this. This is the last picture me and John had together. Ive got loads of him and Its only fair you have it because you never got to know him." Andy said with a smile.

Andy and Jack got in the car and before he drove away, Andy added,

"Spoke to your mum. She wishes us well. In fact it was her idea that we make a fresh start. After everything that has happened."

Grace looked at him. Her mother? Moira?

"My mum convinced you to go? She didnt persuade you to stay?" Grace repeated and Andy nodded,

"She thought it would be best for all of us. She and John always looked out for me. Give her my love and tell her ill visit soon. Bye." Andy said as he drove away with Jack looking at Grace till he disappeared from view. Grace began to cry, the cold January air doing nothing to rouse her. She felt numb with sadness. She hoped for something more with Jack and now it seemed it wouldn't happen.

And she felt betrayed. By her mother.


	3. Chapter 2 Starting Again

Grace took a walk into Emmerdale Village watching everyone socialising and getting on with their lives while she was wrapped up in her own sadness. As she walked down the street, she could see Aaron and Robert walking along path holding hands with their adoptive children Lexi and Matthew following behind them. Grace smiled at them and they waved at her. She waved back secretly envious of them. She had hoped that would be her and Jack someday but sadly that wasnt to be. She felt sick again and took deep breaths before heading home. She needed to confront her mother.

Moira was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping her morning coffee when Grace walked through the door. Moira smiled at her but Grace didnt return it. She instead stood there with her arms folded.

"Andy and Jack have gone." She mumbled and Moira looked at her.

"Oh love. Im sorry. I know how close you and Jack were." Moira said softly and sadly. Grace rolled her eyes,

"Did you really? That didnt stop you from not trying to convince them to stay?! Andy told me mum! You went round to see him and convinced him that a fresh start was necassary!" Grace shouted, clenching her fists.

"Darling, have you any idea what that family has been through?! Andy has lost alot and it was better he started a fresh elsewhere. I would have loved him to stay but he was determined to go." Moira said, shocked that her daughter blamed her for her friends departure.

"Dont you get it?! Jack was my friend since playgroup and he was the only proper friend I had and you took him away from me! You have taken everything from me by doing that and it will never be alright again!" Grace yelled with tears in her eyes as she left the house once more, slamming the door behind her.

Grace run and run until she reached the fields: a place she was all to familar with. She had gone there many times and she always took her horse Lucy there. She kept on running feeling the tall grass tickle her arms and legs before she reached an oak tree at the end. Panting, she sank down and sobbed. Everything had gone wrong for her and she was hurting inside. She loved Jack dearly and had hoped that he felt the same way. She would never love anyone the way she loved him.

"You alright?" A voice called out. Grace looked up and saw Kyle Dingle, her former step brother standing in front of her. Moira had once been married to Cain Dingle, Kyles father. She had also had a brief affair with him whilst pregnant with Grace. Grace had first thought Cain was her Dad and was sad when they divorced but now she couldnt stand him and was glad he wasnt her dad. She liked Kyle though and they had recently got reaquinted after he returned from visiting his mother Amy Wyatt, whose mother Kerry lived in the village.

"Hello John Travolta, wheres Olivia Newton John?" Grace said with a half hearted smile. Kyle sat with her.

"Listen Grace. If its about Jack, forget him. Hes not worth it. If he liked you then he wouldve stayed." Kyle said, he never liked Jack and the feeling was mutual.

"How do you know?! Jack was my only friend! You was my friend too! Im on my own now. I cant face college on my own!" Grace cried and Kyle put his arm around her, secretly fancing her. Grace was gorgeous in his eyes and he liked the fact that she was fiesty.

"Im always here for you. Im staying in Emmerdale from now on. Gotta help the Dingles now that Granddad isnt in the best of health. Dad is away at the moment with Charity so Im in charge. You can drop by anytime." Kyle said kindly and Grace gave a small smile before getting up and walking away without saying goodbye.

Towards the end of January, Grace decided to go and ride Lucy. She had her since she was eight and she loved her dearly. Lucy was dark brown all over and Grace rode her three times a week. She stroked Lucys mane and kissed her nose.

"Come on girl. Lets go to the fields." Grace said softly as she mounted her. She rode Lucy all across the fields, feeling the cool breeze blow through her hair. She loved riding Lucy as she felt free like a lost spirit that had been finally set free.

Suddenly Lucy changed gear and headed for the direction of the woods.

"Lucy! Turn back! Dont go there!" Grace yelled, wondering why Lucy had changed track. She had never done it before.

Grace grabbed hold of Lucy's reins and slowed her down as they reached what looked like a stone mausoleum. Grace got off Lucy and walked towards it looking around. This was the first time she had been here. She had come to the forest many times but never this part. She always liked the forest, finding it to be a place to reflect on things and to be a place that could be mystical and enchanting like a fairy tale.

"Your not supposed to be here!" Someone shouted and Grace was brought out of her trance. It was her uncle James, her dads brother. She always saw him as a father figure and liked him alot along with her cousins, Finn, Pete and Ross.

"Uncle James! I didnt come here intentionally! Lucy lost control..." Grace stammered and James came over, carrying a long gun after a day of hunting.

"I see your standing in the place where Johns ashes were scattered." James said and Grace looked at him.

"My Dad? His ashes are here?" Grace asked, shocked by this peice of information. She knew he had been cremated but she didnt think this was the spot.

"Yeah right here actually. Its a beautiful place. Thats why your mum chose it. So, taking Lucy for a ride eh? Shes a fine old thing. It was good of Adam to buy her for you."

Grace nodded smiling. Jamed was really nice and she liked spending time with him. She didnt like her aunt Emma though. She found her weird and not very nice. As she headed back to the village, she looked back at the forest and how her father now rested there.

That evening, Moira had gone out with Vanessa and Debbie and Sarah and Grace was left alone. She had just phoned her sister Hannah and was arranging a visit to see her. She liked it in London and loved spending time with her neices Leah and Trixie and her twin nephews Johnny and Kai. Grace also loved her other sister Holly but disnt like the fact that she was once a drug user. She had been a little girl when she witnessed Holly using in her room. She had hiden a stash in Graces Doll. Holly now appeared to be clean and was a mum to two kids, Roxanna who was eleven and Lucas who was three.

But it was Adam whom Grace adored the most. Technically he wasnt her full brother. Moira had a drunken, meaningless fling with James and John had raised Adam as his own which showed what a decent man he was. Adam was married to Victoria Sugden, Jacks aunt and they had three kids, Lily, who was thirteen, Harry who was seven and Tommy who was two. Grace loved being part of a huge family and hoped one day to have a family of her own. As Grace looked out of the window, she could see Kyle was on his own in the fields, carrying a bottle of Vodka. She rushed out to him,

"Kyle!"She called out and He looked at her smiling, already half drunk.

"Hello Gracie! Come join me! Granddad Zak is asleep and nana Kerry is out with Dan!" Kyle boomed as he sat under the oak tree. Grace couldnt help but grin as she grabbed the bottle of Vodka and took a swig.

"So not planning to leave Emmerdale then?" Grace asked sipping the vodka and looking over the fields. Kyle shook his head,

"This is my home now. My Gran Joanie lived here and she practically raised me. I miss her you know." He said and his voice cut off, Grace who had already become drunk after one too many swigs of Vodka put her arm around him,

"Oh Kyle dont cry." She said softly as he gave a little cry. Then, they looked at each other for a few moments before Kyle leaned in and kissed her. Grace was taken aback and then before she knew it, she kissed him back. Within seconds the kiss became passionate and they were ripping each others clothes off before going all the way...

When it was over, Grace, feeling embarrased and shocked by what had happened, got dressed and ran back to the house. She felt sick. She couldnt think properly. She shut herself in her room and began to cry. She felt as though she had betrayed Jack in a way. She lay awake until Moira returned home before heading downstairs. Moira smiled at her,

"Hello darling, you ok?" Moira asked. Grace nodded,

"Yeah mum. Mum, im sorry what i said about Jack and Andy. You were right, they need a fresh start. After everything thats happened. You was being a friend like you and Dad were to Andy." Grace said softly before going over and giving her mother a hug. Moira held her youngest daughter in her arms, feeling blessed every day that John had given her this child, she also felt a tinge of sadness as she had been born on the day John had died. As Grace headed to bed, Moira gave a little cry.


	4. Chapter 3 Birthday Blues

February arrived and it was Grace's Eighteenth Birthday. She woke up early feeling excited as this was a main birthday and that she finally could be served alcohol. She smiled as she opened her birthday cards reading the heartfelt messages that were sent. She got out of bed and put her dressing gown on. As she walked down the stairs she could see Aaron and Adam were already there, Lily,Harry and Tommy all came over to her hugging her, even Lily even though she was going through the stroppy teenage stage. Adam hugged and kissed his sister and passed her a present. Grace opened it and smiled,

"A contour kit! Cheers Adam!" She exclaimed hugging him again. Adam smiled,

"No probs sister but it was Vics Idea to get it you. Always knows what you like doesnt she?" He added with a laugh and Grace grinned. Even in his late thirties, Adam still looked good as did Aaron and they still made regular trips to the gym. It was then Grace realised that Moira wasn't about.

"Mums at the crematorium I suppose." Grace said sadly, her birthday always made her mother sad as well as happy as it was on the day she was born that her father died after a horrific car crash. Adam rubbed her back,

"Dont let it get you down babes." He said softly and Grace shrugged,

"Why is it Dad's death always weighs on mums happiness that I was born?" Grace asked. Adam smiled,

"Why dont we go and see him? Keep Mum company." Adam suggested and Grace noddee and went upstairs to get dressed but she was reached the top of the stairs, she suddenly felt sick and rushed to the toilet, throwing up. Grace thought this was strange but then she realised that she had been feeling like this for days and surely this meant one thing. After she got dressed, she headed downstairs and she and Adam and Aaron headed to the crematorium.

The place was quiet and the grounds were covered in frost. Moira stood in front of Johns memorial placing the flowers carefully next to it. She had tears running down her face as she saw the messages that her children had written.

"Oh John." She whispered sadly and she kissed her fingers and touched the plaque. If he had lived they would have been married forty years. Forty years. Instead they only had twenty two years and Adam stood behind her put a hand on each of her shoulders. Moira got up startled,

"You both made me jump!" She exclaimed and Grace hugged her then stared back at the plaque.

"Dad should be here." Grace said and Adam nodded,

"Best dad in the world he was. He wouldve loved you. No, he already did, first time mum put you in his arms he smiled and he named you as well." Adam said as tears started falling. Grace kissed the plaque and whispered,

"I love you Daddy."

She stood up and as they were about to leave, Moira stopped.

"Oh I want you to have this." She took out a small package from the pocket of her coat and passed it to Grace. Grace opened the package and took out a small box and opened it gasping. It was a small heart shaped locket.

"Oh Mum! Its beautiful! Thank you!" She exclaimed hugging her mother.

"Your dad gave it to me on our wedding day.I kept it for many years." Moira said as she put the locket round her daughters neck. Grace smiled as they walked on, Grace needed to pop to the chemist.

Later that night, Grace, dressed in a black mini dress with silver stilettoes and wearing her mothers locket, she looked dressed to kill. She, Moira, Emma, Debbie,Charity,Vanessa and Angelica all were drinking heavily in the woolpack and Grace was having a great time. She was dancing widely and was attracting alot of attention. Emma rolled her eyes at her. Attention seeking brat she thought as she smiled with the rest of them. Belle arrived and gave Grace her present, holding her son Benny's hand while rubbing her huge baby bump. Grace looked at the bump and headed to the toilet.

"No No No!" Grace mumbled loudly and frustratingly as she looked at the pregnancy test.

Pregnant.

She couldnt be! She cant be pregnant!

What was she going to do? She wanted to go to university in September and study to become a nurse but now it seemed that wouldnt happen.

She could have an abortion behind her families back. They would never know but then again they would find out somehow, Emma could find out being the nosy cow that she was. She couldnt believe that she was gonna be a mum at eighteen, it was unreal. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and dialled a number.

A few days later, Moira had brought over all of the family for a family dinner. Though it was crowded, Moira was happy to see everyone all together. Most of her grandchildren were seated at the table and she felt maternally proud to see everyone looking happy. As she carved the meat, Ross said happily,

"Big happy family thats what we are. One big happy family." He ruffled his son Moses's hair as he said this and James nodded in agreement. Emma rolled her eyes,

"Yeah and were also a family full of secrets arent we?" She remarked and Grace was unnerved to see that she was looking at her when she said this. Moira stopped carving,

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She snapped and Emma kept her eyes on Grace.

"Why dont you ask your precious daughter?" She said smugly. Grace swallowed nervously. Moira looked confused and James looked at Emma and shook his head.

"Will someone tell me whats going on?" Moira asked irritably. Ross and Finn looked at each other while Moses mumbled,

"Oh here we go."

Emma sat up and said smugly,

"Ask your daughter if shes pregnant with your former stepsons baby."

Adam nearly choked on his veg while Holly looked horrified. Grace went white with fear as Moira stopped dead and looked at her.

"Emma why dont you shut up?!" James whispered furiously. Emma continued talking,

"Yeah shes pregnant and Kyle is the father. I heard her talking to him the night of her birthday. So it looks like your daughters life is over." She added and Grace finally snapped. Grabbing the jug of gravy , she walked over to Emma and tipped the contents over her head. The yells of protwst and Emma, Moira and Hollys screams caused Grace to rush upstairs in humilation. Her news had sent shockwaves for the family. Emma sat there gravy dripping down her face and onto the floor while Moira rushed after Grace.

"Thanks alot mum, youve spoiled the dinner!" Ross hissed and James grabbed Emmas arm and dragged her out of the house,

"You asked for that!" He snapped as the door shut.

Grace was sobbing in her room, wearing a pink dressing gown with her hair down. She was playing her music box that had once been her grandmothers and all she could think off was her unborn baby. Truth be told she didnt know who the father was. The baby was either concieved before christmas with Jack or on the fields with Kyle.

Just then, Moira came in, carrying a mug of tea in her hands.

"Darling, you do know you have a decision to make." She said softly, tucking her hair behind her ears. Grace nodded,

"I already have. Im keeping the baby." Grace replied and sipped her tea. Moira was stunned.

"You sure? I thought you wanted to go to university?" She remarked, Grace sighed.

"I want this baby so bad. I want to be the parent that my Dad was. Sometimes i cant help thinking that things would have been different if Dad were here." Grace said sadly, grabbing the family picture that had her siblings, her mother and father in.

"Maybe they wouldve been. Maybe Emma wouldve stayed away, he didnt like her. I love your Dad so much, you know that dont you? When he died, a part of me died with him. But life goes on darling." Moira responded, her voice full of emotion.

"I never go to know him. He lived long enough to name me and hold me for half an hour before dying. Do you think he wouldve loved me?" Grace said sadly hugging her knees. Moira nodded,

"Definately. He loved all of you. We Bartons know how to love. We know what love is. He would've adored you, you'd been spoilt by him, being the the sunshine girl, my saving grace." Moira held her youngest daughter in her arms for a while before leaving the room.

Grace stared at the ceiling in the darkness, her thoughts about her father. She always envied everyone at school when they did stuff for fathers day because she knew that she disnt have a Dad and she was envious of the fact that her elder siblings jad known him and she didnt. She wished he was here, she longed for his paternal guidance, particularly now. She turned on her side and stared at the family picture, whispering,

"Help me Daddy. I need your guidance, give me a sign."

As she settled into a restless sleep, she thought about the fact that the Bartons were a hard working family.

They always had been.


	5. Chapter 4 First Meeting

1980

"John! James! Hurry up!"

Harry Bartons loud voice echoed up the stairs and James sighed as he got up. His younger brother was sleeping next door and he sighed and got dressed. He shouted Johns name to get up and headed downstairs while Harry and his wife Violet sat at the table. Harrys rugged good looks made him eye candy among the women but it was plain to see that Violet was the only one for him. As she poured the tea, he groped her and she giggled. James sighed heavily as he sat down and grabbed the tea pot.

"Whats up with you?" Harry asked, looking at his eldest like he was sickening for something. James shook his head,

"Im alright Dad. Johns taking forever in the bathroom." He complained and Violet sighed and sat down.

"Oh someone is coming over later. She says her little girl wants to play with John, I thought it would be nice." Violet remarked as she spread butter on toast. John finally came downstairs and Harry ruffled his hair. James rolled his eyes. John was the apple of Harrys eye and Violets as well. Then he felt bad, John was his brother and he loved him dearly. He grabbed his bag and kissed his mothers cheek.

"Come on John were gonna be late for school!"

Harry was in the woolpack with Jack Sugden. He had been driven mad by Seth's constant moaning and Alans boasting but he loved talking to Jack. They were friends and had known each other for years.

"Hows your mother?" Harry asked and Jack smiled,

"Ah shes fine Harry. Me and my brother look after her well." Jack said with pride. Harry grinned and sipped his ale,

"Tell you what, your Violet is the apple of your eye isnt she?" Jack remarked as Violet came in with young John. Harry beamed,

"Yeah shes my sunshine girl." He said and Jack raised an eyebrow,

"Your what?" He asked, having not heard that expression before.

"My sunshine girl meaning she turns darkness to light, she brings light in my heart and is my joy to mask any sadness I have." Harry said and Violet smiled, tossing her long brown hair out of her face.

"Come on Harry, we need to get back, Morag is coming." Violet said hurriedly and Harry grinned and nodded.

Violet and Harry stood in front of the woman in front of them who was holding her daughters hand.

"Lovely to meet you Morag. I hope you will be very happy here." Violet said fondly and Morag grinned in a friendly fashion.

"This is Moira, shes my daughter. I believe shes the same age as your younger son John."

Moira stood there shyly and smiled a little when John smiled at her. James also smiled, genuinly pleased that his brother had a friend to hang about with.

"So Moira, your mother tells us that you like farming." Harry remarked with a smile. Moira smiled and nodded,

"Yes Mr Barton, I love it and I love the animals too." Moira replied politely and Harry smiled.

"Listen, why dont you and Moira explore the fields but be careful and dont stay out too long." Violet said and the two kids ran off into the fields.

They ran and ran feeling the tall grass tickle their legs. The sun was setting and the pink and yellow pattern it was making in the sky intrigued Moira. Finally they reached a apple tree and they sat down, out of breath from the running.

"I love this place." Moira said as she saw Annie Sugden peg her washing out to dry outside Butlers farm. She waved at her and Annie waved back. John smiled at Moira.

"I love it too. My Dad always goes on about the fields. He loves it here, he met my Mum here you know."

Moira smiled,

"Awww. The sunshine girl he calls her isnt it? Cute nickname." She remarked kindly and John smiled at her and then resting her head on his shoulder, they watched the sun set together.

This set the catalyst for their future romance.


	6. Chapter 5 Falling in love

1986

"You are joking me?!"

Harry was furious. He had just been told that James, his eldest at seventeen, was about to become a father. He hadnt anything like it! There had never been teenage pregnancy in the Barton Family and already it had gotten out. He had heard Annie gossiping to Betty about it and he was fuming. How can his son be so stupid?

"Im sorry Ive upset you Dad but me and Emma are having a baby and we love each other." James protested. John was sat on the staircase listening to the conversation. Everything had gone wrong. He didnt like Emma at all, he found her pompous and not fit to be with his brother. But James was smitten.

"Your only seventeen! Do you think your gonna still be with her in five years time?!" Harry shouted, banging his fist on the table. James nodded,

"Yeah we will! I love her and ill love the baby too." James yelled before storming off. Harry put his head in his hands and John came downstairs and put his arms around him.

"Oh John, what has the family come too?" He mumbled.

"What do you mean dad?" John asked sitting at the table, Harry looked at him and sighed.

"Frank Tate called earlier, he is planning to sell the land to make it into houses whether i give consent or not. Ive tried speaking to him but theres no reasoning with him and now your brother is gonna be a father, its thrown a spanner in the works."

John looked at his father with concern, he looked as if he hadnt slept in days, his black hair was going grey and he wasnt eating properly.

"Dad please don't worry, its probably not gonna happen, ive heard about the Tate's, their all talk and no action, take no notice."

Harry looked at his youngest son and smiled at him. He was a lovely young man and at sixteen certainly was eye candy. He hoped that things progressed between him and Moira, she was lovely and knew him inside and out. Violet came in and made a fresh pot of tea,

"What was that shouting I heard this morning? Your not still on about our unborn grandchild are you? God sake Harry its his decision, if he wants the baby then thats up to him. Let everyone gossip for all I care." Violet protested as she made toast.

Harry sighed heavily,

"Hes only young Vi. Hes seventeen. He should be living his life not taking on parental responsibilities. Frank was going on about it this morning, 'oh dear looks like your son is tainting the good barton name' stuck up old rat!" Harry said in annoyance, Violet sat down,

"Listen to me Harry Barton! I was that age when I married you and nineteen when I had James! If he loves this Emma then we should let him get on with it!" Violet said then she took his hand,

"Oh Harry, I wish you would stop this worrying its not doing you any good. Youve lost so much weight and you havent had a decent night sleep since Mr Tate starting sniffing about"Violet said softly and John, sensing an atmosphere, decided to head out.

A few days later, John and Moira were in the fields watching Jack and Harry inspect some horses that had arrived that morning. James and Emma were also there and John was shocked at how far gone Emma was. Harry was inspecting a black horse and Joe Sugden, Jacks Brother remarked,

"What about this one? Think its good enought to race?"

Jack shrugged and John piped up,

"Do you think I can have a go on it?"

Joe and Jack looked at the teenager and they nodded. Harry stood back and watched as his son mounted the horse and rode it abit. The Sugden brothers watched on in fascination as he got off the horse and nodded,

"Perfect for riding, shes quite fast." He said and Harry smiled. Joe and Jack were stunned and Joe remarked,

"If I didnt know any better Id say there was a touch of gypsy in him."

Harry glared at Joe.

"Theres nothing gypsy about my kids. Now how much do I owe you?" He added getting his wallet out.

"Call it thirty." Jack said just as John brought the horse over to Moira.

"Shes yours." He said and Moira and Harry were stunned. Harry grinned as Moira looked on in amazement.

"Really?" She said as she stroked its nose. John nodded, helping her mount it and getting behind her.

"Your a gent Johnny boy. Don't stay out late ok?" Harry said as they rode off into the fields.

Moira and John lay under an oak tree and watched everyone doing things in the village. They laughed at Seth Armstrong and his wife Meg being chased by cows, they made comments about the Tate's being mean to Alan Turner and they watched as people rode their own horses in the direction of the woods.

"Its so eventful here isnt it?" Moira remarked as John lay down. He nodded,

"Yeah it is still its a grand old place with lots of stuff to do." He said reaching over to pull Moira down. Moira smiled at him stroking his cheek. John looked at her and they stared at each other for a few seconds before leaning in for a kiss, tenderly their lips touched each others sending emotions through their bodies. Moira made the kiss more passionate but just when she was about to remove clothing, John stopped her,

"Its too soon Mozza. Well wait before that happens. I dont want to take advantage." He said softly pulling her onto her feet. Moira smiled at him as they got back on the horse and rode back to the village.

Emma gave birth to a son Peter or pete as he was later known six months later and Harry, despite his intial reaction, was delighted to be a grandfather at forty. The baby actually arrived on his fortieth birthday and it was the best birthday present any one could give him.

At Petes christening, Moira beamed as James passed her the baby to hold but Emma didn't look pleased but before she could say anything, Harry gave her a warning glance. Moira loved babies and she was pleased that her boyfriend was now an uncle, James had taken to fatherhood immediately and Harry and Violet were impressed. John watched as Moira cuddled baby Pete and he smiled. He hoped one day he and moira would have a baby of their own.

Suddenly the happiness was ruined by the arrival of Frank Tate. Though not living in the village till three years later, he still had a strong presence over the area. Harry rolled his eyes,

"What do you want? Go away! This is a christening and I don't want any arguments!" He shouted. Frank looked at the man standing in front of him and laughed,

"Yeah you and what Army. I just thought Id let you know that ive put off buying the land for now so you are safe but dont think I wont change my mind. You never know, you could be out on the streets in a couple of years." He said smugly and Harry went for him but was stopped by Jack and Joe who held him back.

Frank laughed and left then, Harry clenched his fists and wanted to pull him back and hit him but stopped himself.

"Dont do it. Hes not worth it Harry" Jack whispered furiously and Harry nodded and got himself a drink.

Moira stood outside her house two hours later, Morag had insisted she come home after witnessing Frank and Harry's near fight. Moira liked the Bartons and loved that they were fiercely loyal to each other. John was everything to her and she hoped they would last for an eternity. Her thoughts were interupted by a whisper,

"Maws, Maws, Over here."

Moira was startled as she looked around the corner then she smiled when she saw John standing there.

"My dad has gone to bed, hes drank to much. You ok?" He asked her as he held her. She nodded,

"Yeah, im fine. That Mr Tate is not a very nice man is he?" She remarked and John nodded as he led her to the stables. Moira smiled as she saw that he had made the place romantic with candles and Roses.

"Aww this is lovely John. How did you do this?" She asked as she sat down. John smiled and sat beside her,

"Took them from the living room. My dad can be romantic when he wants to be."

As they sat and ate, they couldn't stop staring at each other. Finally, blowing out the candles, John leaned over and kissed Moira, Moira kissed him back, taking his shirt off. John grinned and they continued to kiss before finally going all the way in the barn, falling madly in love.

This was the real thing.


	7. Chapter 6 Finacial woes

1989

Harry sighed heavily as he reached for a bottle of scotch. Frank Tate had moved to the Village with his mistress soon to be wife Kim and his kids Chris and Zoe and as Harry feared, he was planning to carry out his original idea of turning the land to houses. This couldn't have come at a bad time for Harry, who had just celebrated the fact that John and Moira were engaged and James and Emma had just married a few weeks earlier. He should have been celebrating but he couldnt. Frank was on his mind. Violet came in carrying the washing of the line and sat down,

"Harry your gonna have to calm down, this stressing will make you ill. Mr Tate cant do anything without proper planning permission." Violet assured but Harry shook his head,

"Now hes in the village, theres no stopping him! Hell fight tooth and nail to get what he wants!" Harry thundered banging his fists on the table.

Violet sighed, since his alteration with Frank, his temper had gotten out of control. She decided to head out to the village and see Annie Sugden as she would know what to do.

Harry was in the woolpack with John and James and Amos was a little unsure about serving him as he could tell Harry had quite a few, money was tight for the Bartons, they hardly had any customers in the past couple of weeks and this was worrying.

"I dont get why no one is coming. The stock we have is pure class and i cant see why no one wants to buy." Harry ranted as he sipped his pint and John and James looked at each other.

"Thank god ive got my Vi. My sunshine lady, shes been there for me." Harru went on and the two young men realised that he was drunk. Just then Frank came in with his daughter Zoe and Kim and Harry clenched his fist.

"Dad please dont make a scene." John whispered but it was too late as Frank came over.

"Well well well if it isnt the fabulous Barton boys!" He exclaimed and James rolled his eyes,

"Get lost will you? Were trying to have a drink with our old man now leave us alone." James snapped and Frank grinned,

"You must be proud of your gypsy boys Mr Barton." He said and Harry leapt up,

"My sons arent gypsy's Mr Tate! Why cant you just leave me alone instead of tormenting me all the while?! You know what were going through at the moment!" Harry yelled and this caused everyone to look up.

"Temper temper." Kim muttered causing John to give her the death stare. Frank laughed,

"You and your family is a joke Mr Barton, you can barely keep that farm afloat. Which is why im planning to flatten the areas and modernise by putting some houses up." Frank sneered and Harry punched him causing an uproar. The scuffle lasted a few minutes before Amos shouted,

"Get out of here now!"

John and James lead their father out and Frank held his hand over his eye while Zoe grabbed a cloth and passed it to him.

"Dad what on earth you playing at?" John yelled as Joe and Jack sat Harry down on the sofa.

"The man is poison. Hes trying to evict us from the farm! Ive had up to here with him!" Harry shouted and James sighed pouring him a large scotch.

John shook his head and decided to head upstairs and get on the phone to Moira.

"I fear for my families future. My mother always said our family was cursed and she was right. I lost my father when I was young when he got run over by a tractor by your father." Harry mumbled and Joe and Jack looked at each other.

"I should've hated your family but I didnt. My mother was my sunshine girl before Violet was. I feel im letting my family down." Harry cried and Joe sat beside him rubbing his back,

"Your not Harry. Your a brilliant father but times are hard for all of us."

Harry smiled a little,

"I dont know what id do without you two I really dont." He said honestly and the Sugden brothers smiled.

Just then Violet burst in,

"Harry! I think ive found a solution!" She cried and the three men stood up,

"Ive spoken to a man called Tom King. He doesnt live round here but hes associated with Frank Tate. He says he can gives us a loan to pay off Frank." She announced and Harrys jaw dropped.

"Tom King? The name rings a bell but I cant think why. But thats great news. When can he give us the loan?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Tonight, hes comung over." She said with a smile and Harry kissed her. She was a life saver was his Violet and he was proud to have married such a beautiful and clever woman.

For the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to the new year and his younger sons upcoming nupitals.


	8. Chapter 7 Wedded Bliss

1990

John and Moiras wedding was fast approaching and all the Bartons were very nervous and excited. There was so little time left and nerves were taking over. Harry was pleased that Frank had changed his mind over taking over the land. He was looking forward to the wedding now and he had major plans for the stag night.

Joe and Jack called round the Bartons house at seven thirty. Moira had gone with Violet and Morag to another pub in Beckindale with Annie, Rachel Hughes, Kathy and Sarah.

"We heading to the woolpack then?" Jack asked and Harry nodded,

"Lets go then." Joe yelled excitedly "Only we need to be on our best behaviour or the landlord will kick us out and bar us."

The men rushed out yelling at the top of their voices. Amos was standing outside with his arms folded,

"Now listen here. Theres to be no fighting, no arguements, no bad language, nothing offensive. Is that clear?" He demanded and everyone nodded grinning before Amos loosed them in.

The party was in full swing as the drink started flowing. Within an hour everyone was laughing joking and getting merry. Soon a song came on that John liked, "Fools Gold by the stone roses" and he started dancing, showing some impressive moves. Everyone watched as he danced amazed at how well he could move. James watched with a smile but secretly felt envious. John was younger and more attractive than him and though he was a good looking fella himself, James lacked the confidence that John had.

By the end of the evening, all the men were drunk and when the women came back from the hen do, Violet and Annie rolled their eyes at the men singing out of tune stinking of booze.

"Harry Barton get home now you bloody stink of booze and James, you best get home to Emma, shes waiting for you." Violet said as she dragged John into the house, Moira blew him a kiss as he walked in and he winked at her. Harry laughed out loud causing Joe and Jack to do the same. Annie grew irrattated as she tried dragging them away.

The wedding day finally arrived. Moira was changing into her wedding dress while Morag styled her hair with maternal pride. Violet was adjusting her hat and painting her nails all the time looking out of the window to see if her sons and husband were at the church. Just then she saw Frank Tate and Tom king talking in the distance and somehow she regretted ever coming to him for help, she wondered if they were plotting something.

Moira stood in front of the mirror in her wedding gown smiling at herself,

"You'll turn heads today darling," Morag said softly as she adjusted the wedding viel.

"John is all i want Mum." moira said with a smile.

At the church, Harry stood beside his son as they waitrd for the bride to arrive. Harry was proud of his boys and he prayed to God that John would have children of his own someday. He and Moira were perfect for each other. John stood there nervous and sweating while Joe tried to coax him into taking dutch courage.

Just then the bridal chorus began to play and everyone looked to see Moira walk down the aisle. John was amazed at how beautiful his bride looked and Violet and Morag began to cry as Moira walked further up. Finally she stood beside John and smiled at him and he smiled back,

As the Vicar said the vows, Harry noticed that Frank and Kim were looking at him and grinning and he scowled at them, James tapped his shoulder,

"Dad please dont start." He whispered and Harry nodded before turning to face his other son marry his sweetheart.

Everyone cheered as the wedding march played while the new Mrs Barton had an unbreakable smile upoun her face as she and John walked down the aisle. Violet and Morag cried again as did Annie and Harry wiped stray tears from his eyes as he watched his happy son rejoice with his new wife. Harry followed behind them as he looked back at the church, remembering when he and Violet had married twenty two years earlier.

At the reception, John and Moira greeted their guests while James watched his brother with a mixture of envy and pride on his face. He felt very pleased for his brother but at the same time envied his happiness, Emma was not the woman he had fallen in love with. Nowadays she complained and threw hissy fits for no reason and it irritated him. Now he saw his brother basking in happiness and he didnt like it at all.

As John and Moira headed for their honeymoon Harry headed outside for fresh air, he looked over at Butlers farm where the sugdens lived and wished he lived there than living in the farm he lived in.

Just then Annie came over and passed a small peice of paper,

"Someone left this for you Harry." She said before walking away. Harry looked confused as he opened it up. He frowned when he saw the message:

"Pay up or get out."


	9. Chapter 8 Joy and Tragedy

1991

Harry and John were cleaning out the stables, John had been working very hard and there was more reason to do so.

Moira was pregnant with their first child.

Harry and Violet were delighted that their younger son was having a child of his own. They were also proud grandparents to two grandsons through James and Emma:Pete and Ross. The baby was due in a month and John had really got into work.

Despite the happy news, Harry was troubled by the threat that he had recieved on the wedding day. He had been plagued by the message for over a year and he had lost sleep over it. It had also caused rows between him and Violet and she had walked out on numerous occasions, taking refuge at Annie's or Morags. But they always made up. Harry and Violet would never split up permanently, everyone knew that.

But Harry was determined to find out who had been responsible for the threat that had been sent to him. He was determined to find out.

Frank was heading back to Home Farm to discuss with Chris about some business arrangements with the Kings when he could hear someone coming up the path, he turned around.

"Ah Mr Barton! What a pleasent surprise!" He said sarcastically. Harry looked at Frank with hatred and Frank grinned smugly. Just then Harry marched up the drive and pinned Frank up against the wall,placing his hand against Franks throat.

"You think that was clever, sending that message on my sons wedding day?! Sending me and my wife round the bend. You wont get with it Frank! Im gonna kill you!" Harry yelled and Frank threw him off him.

"What are you talking about? Ive done no such thing!" Frank shouted as Harry flew at Frank again

"The note! You left in the woolpack the day John got married! Does that ring a bell?!" Harry yelled as he went to punch Frank who backed away.

"I did not send that note! Ive turned my back on that peice of land!" Frank shouted as he shoved Harry over. Harry looked up and felt his face go red,

"If you didnt send that note who did?!" He shouted getting back up breathing heavily.

Frank adjusted himself before he responded,

"If you must know it was Tom who sent the note. Tom King. He said that you owe him for the loan he gave you. He asked me to give you the note but i had gone he left your name on the note and Annie took it!"

Harry stopped dead. Tom had sent the note. Tom wanted the money. Violet had asked him for the loan.

Harry walked away then, not knowing what to feel. Then Frank shouted,

"And dont come back here again, Ive had enough of you, all of you!" And he slammed the door.

Harry waited in the living room for Violet to come home, Moira was upstairs sleeping and John was sitting with him. How could Violet be so stupid? Because of her asking Tom for a loan, Harry was now left with the difficult task of getting five grand by the end of the month. Finally, the front door opened and Violet walked in with James, who was carrying baby Ross with tears streaming while Pete was holding Violets hand.

"James whats wrong?" Harry asked looking at him. James was to upset to speak but Violet cut in,

"Emma thats who! Shes tried to kill Ross, the murderous bitch!" Violet cried before bursting into tears. John picked up Pete and took him upstairs. Harry was horrified. Emma, his own daughter in law had tried to kill her baby son. He couldnt belive it. The evil bitch! Wait till he got his hands on her!

"Violet, Tom king sent that note. He wants five grand by the end of the month." Harry said as he held Ross. Violet looked at him in horror, believing it was her own fault for trusting him.

All blame and anger was erased from Harrys mind as he held his grandson in his arms. Wait till he got hold of that nasty little daughter in law of his. There would be hell to pay.

John, having overheard the conversation that had happened, decided to take action. Heading up the garden path of a small mansion outside of emmerdale he knocked on the door and waited. Then the door opened and a teenaged boy with blonde haur stood in the doorway,

"Yeah what do you want?" He asked and John raised his eyebrows at him.

"Im looking for Mr King." He responded, The boy nodded and yelled,

"Dad there's someone at the door!"

Tom sighed as he walked up the hallway.

"Thank you Carl. Ill deal with this." Tom said as Carl ran upstairs with younger brother Max.

"Harry Bartons lad is it? Come in."

John followed Tom up the hallway into the living room. Tom poured them both a scotch and sat in front of him,

"Listen I have nothing against your family but I do need that money back. Im in debt you see..." Tom said but John cut him off,

"So why lend it in the first place? You know were struggling with money. You wont seriously evict my parents will you?" John said and Tom detected the begging in his voice.

"Not if your father comes up with the money by the end of the month unless..." Tom turned on his heel and looked at John. John swallowed as Tom approached him.

"You worked for me. I could do with a strapping young man like you to do some work, keep matthew and Jimmy on their toes and with your looks, the customers will soon be coming in." Tom said a smile. John didnt say anything and then he suddenly shouted,

"I can't believe your suggesting something like this! Why would I work for you?! I cant even trust you! You can stick your job where the sun doesnt shine and as for the money my dad isnt paying you! Your not evicting my family and youll do it over Dads dead body!" He stormed off slamming the door behind him, Tom stood there dumbfounded while Carl stood in the doorway,

"Take no notice dad. Come as muck he was." He said and Tom burst out laughing.

"So you think its ok to try and kill your unborn baby is it?!" Harry yelled as Emma sat in front of him, not looking him in the eye,

"I didnt mean too. Im under a lot of presdure with James working and the boys..." Emma stammered. Harry rolled his eyes,

"Its no excuse to try and kill your baby Emma! James is sobbing his heart out at my house and its all your fault!" Harry yelled as he dragged Emma onto her feet. Emma was terrified now, Harry was capable of anything when he was angry.

"Im gonna make sure that James divorces you. Im not having him married to a evil, selfish, childish little bitch like you. So why dont you do me a favour? Pack a bag and get out of here, stay away from Pete and Ross and leave James and my family alone." He hissed shoving her onto the sofa before leaving. As he walked up the path, Emma glared at him with hatred in ger eyes. James wouldnt leave her, she knew that and Harry couldn't stop interfering.

A few nights later, Harry was in the woolpack with Jack and Joe talking about his finacial situation and the other problems in his life.

"I cang believe it. What sort of person tries to kill their baby? People like that dont deserve to be mothers in my opinion." Joe said as he downed his pint, Jack nodded in agreement just as Tom came in,

"Harry Barton, I need to talk to you." He said as Harry saw that Matthew and Jimmy were with Tom.

"Got your bodyguards have you? Come to threaten me have you? Well think again because im busy." Harry said acidly, Matthew went for him then and Jimmy held him back. Tom shook his head,

"Always making a fuss arent we? I just wanted to let you know that your son came to see me about your situation and Ive decided to not pursue that money but you still owe me."

Harry nearly choked on his pint.

"John came to see you?" He asked and Tom nodded,

"Yes he did."

John walked in then and Harry stood up marching over to him,

"What have I said to you about interfering?!" He shouted and John looked at Harry,

"I was trying to help you! I was trying to get Tom to change his mind about evicting you and Mum!" John shouted back. Harry took deep breaths,

"I said I could handle it! Why dont you focus on the fact that your wife is due any day now and that your brother is married to a mad woman!" Harry shouted just as James walked in.

"Dad, Can I talk to you?" He asked, holding Ross. Harry came over,

"Im giving Emma another chance." He announced and Harrys face said it all.

"YOU BLOODY FOOL! YOU STUPID IDIOT! SHE TRIED TO KILL YOUR SON AND YOUR TAKING HER BACK?!" Harry yelled, slapping James across the head and storming out causing onlookers to stare and Alan Turner to mumble,

"Bloody disgrace."

Harry marched up the path drunk and angry. The night was out to get him, he knew that. Everyone was determined to ruin him and he was letting them. He swore under his breath as he stumbled a few times, his vision unfocused. He needed to go home.

He was unaware someone was watching him in a car nearby.

In his drunkeness, he could barely see anything and the lights were blurry but he was determined to walk on. He wasn't asking for help anymore. Look where that got him. As he was about to cross over the road, he heard a car engine,

"Alright Alright calm down." He shouted out.

Suddenly the car light flased and as the car drove towards him, Harry turned round in surprise.

Too late.

The car sent him flying over the Bonnett and crashing onto the floor. He hit his head on the pavement as he fell, sending him into brief unconsciousness.

"Harry? Harry? You alright?"

Joe was standing over Harry as he lay on the sofa while a worried Violet tried calling an ambulance,

"Please dont call an ambulance Vi. Im fine. Its just a cut thats all." He said weakly and John and James looked at each other.

"Are you Mad? You need to go. It could be serious!" James said and Harry shook his head,

"Ill decide if I go to hospital, nit you." He snapped stansing up and Dabbing his bleeding forehead with a wet cloth just as Morag rushed in,

"Moira has gone into labour!"

Everyone rushed to the barn where Moira was lying on the hay panting and howling in pain.

"Moira babe im here, its gonna be ok." John said tenderly holsing her and rubbing her back as she took deep breaths. Violet called an ambulance while Harry raced over and looked,

"I think the baby isnt gonna wait. Lie back Moira." Harry instructed as he took off his coat,

"Dad youve just been run over!" John shouted but Harry took no notice and spread moiras legs apart and rolled his sleeves up as Moira felt a contraction come,

"Dig deep Moira. Push!" He shouted and Moira pushed grabbing Johns hand. She continued pushing until the head was visible. Harry swallowed ignoring pain in his head as he yelled,

"One last push Moira! I can see the head!"

Moira pushed again and the baby slid out allowing Harry to catch it. Violet and Morag cried as Harry lifted the baby up and passed it to Moira.

"Its a girl!" He called over to Joe and Jack who both smiled. John cried as Moira held their daughter, she was beautiful. Harry stood up and put his arm round Violet.

"Our first granddaughter Violet." He said proudly as the ambulance crew arrived.

At the woolpack, everyone was rejoicing the birth of Holly Barton and Harry stood proudly as he retold how he helped deliver her. Violet stood proudly by her husbands side as he told the stoey and as they danced to Billy Oceans "Love really hurts without you" Harry whispered,

"Im so lucky to be married to you my darling. You make me so happy and I couldnt wish for better sons like James and John."

Violet kissed him then and Harry suddenly felt tired and went to sit down.

As the song continued, Violet decided to also sit down beside Harry who appeared to be asleep.

"Harry Darling, wake up and head home if your tired" she said.

No response.

She shook him then and he didnt move. She started to panic and then shouted,

"Harry! Wake up! Please!"

James rushed over then,

"Dad come on mate wake up!" He shouted as he lay him on the floor while Joe called an ambulance. James tried to resusicate him while Violet begged for help. But after ten minutes, James and Violet knew that Harry was gone and they both broke down.

Harry Barton had died the night his granddaughter was born.

A week later, the funeral came and Violet was stood in church with Moira and Emma and everyone stood and watched as Joe, Jack, James John and Frank carried Harry into the Church with Mozart's Lacrimosa playing in the background. Violets grief was evident as she stood and watched the coffin approach the front. Then her heartbreak turned to anger as she saw Frank standing at the side of the coffin,

"What are you doing? Get your hands of my husband!" She shouted shoving him away and Kim and Zoe escorted him out of the church with Joe and Jack shaking their heads at him just as Violet gave her speech,

"My Harry was the best husband I could ask for. I was happy to be his wife and i know i wad in the company of a brilliant man. Not only was he a hard worker but he was also a brilliant father to my sons. He also loved his grandchildren too and I hope that if my sins have any more children I hope they know that thier grandfather wouldve loved them." Her voice cut off as she broke down and James and John cuddled her.

At the graveside, Joe spoke up,

"Ive done a reading, Harry was my best friend, its quoting a song that sums up Harry." The Vicar nodded and Joe went to the edge:

"It might have appeared to go unnoticed

But i got it all here in my heart

I want you i know the truth off course I know

I would be nothing without you

Did you ever know that your our hero

And everything i would like to be

I could fly higher than an eagle

For you are the wind beneath our wings"

Tears flowed as Harry was lowered into the ground and the Bartons knew their lives would never be the same.

Within months, Violet and Joe started a relationship with Violet getting pregnant but she suffered a miscarriage. They got engaged but the relationship ended not long after.

It was the start of misfortune that would plague the Bartons for many years.


	10. Chapter 9 Moving in

**hey guys back with a new update. So its now 2009 and the bartons are back in emmerdale moving into Butlers farm.**

2009

Years had passed since Harrys death and so much had happened to the Bartons. Emma had walked out on James and the kids, Moira gave birth to two more kids Adam and Hannah while James had another son called Finn. Violets romance with Joe had ended after a brief engagement and He and Jack had now died. Annie was still alive and living in spain while Violet now lived in Brighton.

Butlers Farm was up for sale after Jacks death and John had brought it. Jacks son Andy hadnt been made aware of this until he walked into the house to see John and Moira unloading their stuff from the van. Their children were now grown up and they were all good looking kids. Holly and Hannah were unloading their things for the bedroom while John saw Andy and smiled at him,

"Hey there My name is John, you must be Andy." He said and he shook his hand. Andy smiled at him,

"Nice to meet you. The name Barton sounds familar. I think theres someone buried under the name Barton at the churchyard." Andy said and Johns face fell.

"Yeah he was my dad. Harry Barton." He said sadly and Andy wished he hadnt said anything and offered to help out with the packing.

Andy and John became friends very quickly and Andy often helped out on the farm along with Paddy and sometimes Aaron, a young lad who was friends with Adam.

One afternoon, Aaron was walking his dog Clyde across the path when Paddy drove past him,

"Fancy helping at the farm, I know you like Holly" Paddy said teasingly and Aaron rolled his eyes before getting in the car.

When they arrived at Butlers, John and Padfy grinned as they watched Aaron walk into the house knowing about his crush on Holly, they couldnt wait to tease him over it and when Aaron failed to tame a lamb John started the teasing,

"So whats with the sudden interedt in farming?" He asked resting his hands on the fence.

"Paddy said you needed an extra pair of hands." Aaron said looking away and John grinned to himself,

"Oh really? Its nothing to do with our Holly then is it?" John asked with a grin, Andy, Adam and Paddy grinned at Aaron who became so fed up, he stormed off in the direction of the barn.

After doing the jobs, John decided to go and see if Aaron was ok but when he got to the barn, Aaron was trying to put out a fire that he had started on the straw.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted getting some water and pushing Aaron out of the way.

"Oi dont push me!" Aaron shouted, John was furious by now.

"Dont push you! Your in a barn full of straw the whole thing couldve gone up within seconds!" He shouted putting out the fire.

After a while, John grabbed Aaron, who had refused to hand over his lighter and dragged him into a barn locking the door but this ultimately proved to be his own doing. Within an hour, the police were called and John was arrested for assault.

This was a nightmare. What would Harry say? He would have gone mad at him for assaulting Aaron like that. He himself wouldve gone mad and told his mother Chastity what Aaron had done. John felt stupid, he felt really bad and now he was facing a prison sentence.

Within the next few days, Aarons spiteful behaviour was causing problems between the Dingles and the Bartons. Things came to a head when Aaron offered to sleep with Holly in order not to testify but this didnt work. Finally Chas intervened and soon the case was dropped but this didnt cause ill feeling. In fact John felt that Aaron wasnt as tough as he made out. Like he was vulnerable and like a lost child inside.

The Bartons first Christmas soon arrived and the kids loved their presents, John and Moira were delighted at the happy scene and they hoped it would stay that way. Andy was staying for dinner and he had something to show him that would put a smile on his face.

In the barn, John unloaded a tank that contained home brew, a recipe that the bartons had followed for many years.

"My Dad used to brew this stuff Me and my brother used to get wasted on it." John said as Adam and Andy sipped it and gagged.

Later that day, John and Moira sat together in the living room and John looked over at Harrys picture and smiled. Moira smiled at him and kissed him and John counted his blessings that he had her. She was perfect.

As they headed up to bed, John smiled at Harrys picture,

"Merry Christmas Dad." He whispered.

All in all a good end to 2009.

But little did they know that the next two years were going to chnage their lives forever.


	11. Chapter 10 Hollys Nightmare

2010

Holly and her friend Roz was walking towards a nightclub. The night was young and they wanted to enjoy it. Moira and John had gone on a date and Adam had gone on a lads night out with Aaron while Hannah was hanging around with Victoria.

"Its gonna be a cracking night tonight." Roz said excitedly and Holly giggled happily. They got into the nightclub and as the music blared out, Roz and Holly danced while being chatted up by some fit boys that had been eyeing them up. The night was going great and Holly was having an amazing time.

Just then Roz pulled her into the toilets and took what looked like a small pipe,

"Try some of this youll get a buzz of it." She said and Holly, though knowing it was drugs and knowing it was wrong, decided to try some to please Roz. After sniffing the substance she smiled feeling it run down the back of her throat and she smiled in ecstasy as she danced with Roz.

A few days later Ashley and Laurel had left Holly to look after Gabby and Arthur which pleased John and Moira as this meant Holly could be trusted. However while looking after them Holly suddenly felt an urge to take cocaine and while the kids weren't looking she did a line on the table hoping she could destroy the evidence before Ashley and Laurel came home suddenly the door opened and Ashley and Laurel appeared and saw Holly.

Moira and John were cuddling up on the sofa watching the telly when Ashley and Laurel came in, Ashley's face like thunder.

"Your daughter has been doing drugs in my house with my children present!" He shouted throwing the small white bag onto the coffee table. John and Moira were stunned by this revelation.

"Oh my god." John muttered as he picked it up and when Ashley threatened to call the police, Moira was shaken.

Sometime later Holly and Roz arrived at Butlers Farm and saw Moira and John sitting looking Solemn.

"Whats up?" Holly asked, sensing an atmosphere as she walked through the door. Hannah was standing in the doorway. John suddenly produced the small white powder and put it on the table,

"Is this yours?" He asked and Hollt started to panic.

"No. Its not mine." She stammered sitting down and then she looked at Roz,

"Its hers." She said pointing at Roz who looked shocked.

"Dont lie Holly, its yours!" She said furiously, angry that she was getting the blame.

"She must have left it at Ashleys." Holly said and Roz had enough and left.

Finally, the truth was out. Holly was taking drugs. Neither John or Moira could believe it. Holly was an intelligent girl who had the whole world at her feet and now she was taking cocaine to have a good time. They didnt understand it. And it was gonna get worse.

Months went by and Holly seemed to be getting herself together but in reality she was still using and had no intentions of stopping and when John threw her out, she decided to show that she didnt need them and when John and Moira saw her at the police station, she tried to convince them she didn't need any help but neither John nor Moira were convinced.

After a disasterous attempt to convince Holly to come home, she was found stoned on the grave of Frank and Chris Tate, the baryons old enemies. Ashley and Doug brought her home. It was clear her addiction had gotten out of control and even she knew that she needed help.

Towards the end of 2010 it was clear that drastic measures needed to be taken to ensure that Holly didn't succumb to her addiction. A lock was fitted on her bedroom door to stop her escaping. The Bartons knew that it would be a tough journey for them but they had to stick together in order for them to fight it.

After all, it was what family was for.


	12. Chapter 11 Baby Love

2011

2011 had started off well. Holly was going from strength to strength to get off the drugs and the Bartons were back to their jovial ways. But there would be soon be some news that would be the icing on the cake and there would be a new problem to deal with.

In May Moira felt unwell, she had been sick for days and had a fainting spell in the woolpack while on duty. Naturally, The Bartons were very worried particulary when Hannah goggled Moiras symptoms and it came up with serious illnesses.

Moira and Diane were having a coffee in the Woolpack kitchen and Moira felt unwell again and rushed off to the toilet to be sick. Andy, who was downstairs with John, heard her throwing up and looked a John,

"How long has she been like that?" He asked as he drank his pint. John sighed,

"Nearly a month Andy. I don't know what's wrong with her. I thought it was a bug but now I'm not sure." Andy could tell by Johns voice that he was worried about Moira.

"Has she eaten anything that was off?" Andy asked and John shook his head.

"Has she got an infection?" Andy asked and John answered no. Then Andy went to ask again but hesitated,

"What?" John asked. Andy downed the rest of his pint,

"So you think she might be pregnant?" Andy asked and John didn't answer her. Andy looked at him narrowing his eyes,

"When was the last time you slept with her?" Andy asked and John looked at him,

"About a month ago. Surely she can't be pregnant. We did talk about it but after what happened with Holly We decided not too."

Andy grinned, "we'll it sounds to me like she is. Get her to do a test."

Later that night, when the kids had gone to bed, Moira took the pregnancy test and went into the bathroom. After three minutes, she took a look at the result.

She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth and calling for John.

It was positive. She was pregnant.

Over the next few days, Moira and John tried to come to terms with their news. They were both unsure at first about the pregnancy not knowing if it was the right thing to have another child after everything that had happened. But then they agreed that having a baby would be a good thing for all of them and they accepted the fact happily.

Moira called Holly Hannah and Adam into the living room while sat in front of them.

"Me and your mum have something to tell you." John said with a smile on his face. The kids looked at each other and wondered what was going on. Then Moira announced,

"I'm pregnant!"

Hannah hugged both her parents while Adam smiled and said congratulations but Holly just looked with no expression. She didn't understand why her parents wanted another baby after what happened the previous year with her.

"I thought you didn't want another baby." She spat folding her arms. John looked at her,

"Yeah we'll we do now. We want this baby. So do you want, a brother or a sister?" John said jovially and Holly rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. It's up to you what you have!" She snapped and she headed upstairs.

"She'll come round Dad." Adam said.

Eventually Holly came round to the idea of a new baby in the house and the Bartons were very happy with their expectant arrival.

But then Adam made a huge mistake. He crossed Declan Macey. Adam had been seeing Declan's daughter Mia since new year and it was a serious relationship but Mias mother Ella had also set her sights on him and he had been powerless to resist her. They started an affair behind Mia and Declan's back which only Moira was aware off when she saw Ella and Adam kissing in the car. When Declan found out he was furious. He kicked Ella out and sacked Adam.

Moira and John were kissing in the kitchen and John, who was feeling even more frisky since discovering moiras pregnancy, whispered,

"What's good for mummy is good for baby and I hear it's good for Daddy." Moira felt turned on by this and started to kiss John senseless just as Adam came in.

"God, you've just made a baby! Are you trying for twins?!" He snapped as he walked in. Both Moira and John were stunned to see him as they expected him at work.

"And your not at work because?" John said as Adam sat down,

"I've been sacked." Adam mumbled miserably and John was about to head out to see Declan when Adam explained the reason why.

"You need to keep it zipped full stop mate." John remarked as Moira put her hands on her bump.

Declan watched as Moira and John headed out and made his way over,

"I suppose you've heard what your son has done!" He said furiously and John stepped over Moira protectively,

"Excuse me Declan! My wife is having a baby!" John snapped as Moira headed inside the house again.

"Yeah we'll we all know you two cant resist each other no wonder you have loads of kids, I know where Adam gets it from!" Declan thundered and John sighed heavily,

"Look I don't want no trouble with you, your feud is with Adam not me." John said calmly but Declan wasn't having any of it.

"You've never wanted my daughter to be with your son! I bet you were pleased when you found out about the affair!" Declan yelled and John shoved him over and went back in the house.

Things got worse.

In the summer, Mia, who had left to live with her grandfather in Ireland decided to return but on her way there, she was killed in a car crash. Declan was distraught and on the day of the funeral John and Adam decided to talk to Declan to pay their respects. However Declan didn't want their sympathy,

"You didn't come to the funeral." He said sharply and Adam didn't know what to say.

John sighed and tried to speak But Declan cut in reminding them of the affair.

"She threw herself at him!" John yelled and Declan yelled louder causing John to punch him.

"I hope you don't have to go through what I've been through." Declan said softly and John felt sorry for him all of a sudden,

"And I hope nothing happens to your newborn when it's born." Declan added, showing his softer side.

John lay in bed that night looking up at the ceiling. He thought about his unborn child and wondered what it would be like. He couldn't wait to meet it and he hoped that this child would bring much awaited happiness to the Bartons.

After all it's what the Barton's deserved after all the trauma they had suffered.


	13. Chapter 12 Breaking Down

As 2011 and Moiras pregnancy progressed, The bartons feud with Declan had reached its peak and as Moira got bigger she began to feel insecure about herself and the fact that John worked alot didnt help.

One evening, Moira, who had dressed in a gorgeous blue dress and had her hair done perfectly, was waiting for John to come home from the farm. For some reason she felt very frisky and was keen to get John into bed, plus she had heard that sex whilst pregnant was good for the baby.

"Whats good for mummy is good for baby, the postman always rings twice", she mumbled to herself with a smile as she looked at the clock.

Still no sign of John.

Where was he?

Moira was getting frustrated now. It had been ages since he had promised to return home and now she had felt stood up. She decided to go look for him. Grabbing her leather jacket, she headed out the house.

Walking up the gravelled path, she looked over the fields for John and got fustrated after all the effort she put in. She made her way to the garage and opened the door.

Cain was in there working on a car that had arrived that morning. He grinned when he saw Moira,

"You look nice." He remarked and Moira rolled her eyes.

"Cheers for the compliment, have you seen John?" She asked, her hand on her hips. Cain stopped working,

"No i havent." He said as he approached Moira. Moira wondered what he was doing.

"I do like women like you, they need all the attention in the world." He said and Moira swallowed. She found herself being drawn to him and before she knew it they were kissing before sleeping together.

Moira instantly felt guilty and dashed out of the garage.

Somehow she found herself having an affair with Cain that though was brief, it would aurely bring about trouble.

It did.

John eventually found out about the affair and it destroyed him knowing another man had taken his lady in that way.

Despite trying to make things work, Jphn couldnt get that image out of his head and doon there was talk of divorce. Moira was so distraught that she started not eating properly and when John was wrongfully arrested for Cains attempted murder, Moira blamed herself.

Moira started falling ill regularly and she was put in hospital twice and what was more devastating was the fact that John barely acknowledged their unborn baby referring to the baby as "that thing". Moira knew what she had done was wrong but she couldnt believe that John was being hurtful about the baby.

The split, however wouldnt last long.


	14. Chapter 13 True Love Never Dies

February 2012

"Come on Moira, eat something."

Diane was pushing a bowl of soup towards Moira who wasnt eating properly. She had made herself very ill since she and John had split up. She also was due any day now and the fact that she wasnt eating was not good.

"Moira think about the baby if nothing else." Diane said holding Moiras hand while Victoria started brushing Moiras hair, Moira felt sick.

"I cant eat Diane. I feel to ill." Moira mumbled pushing the bowl sighed,

"You have made yourself weak by not eating Moira. You need to start eating properly again otherwise youll be sent to hospital."

Moira suddenly felt warm and she stood up,

"Can you open the window please?" She asked and Diane opened it.

"Im gonna rest now if thats ok. Ill eat later I promise." She said softly going to the bedroom and shutting the door before sobbing into her pillow once more. She felt she had lost everything and it was all her fault.

Sometime later, Diane went outside the bedroom door and knocked,

"Moira!" She called knocking but there was no answer. She knocked again,

"Moira Ive made some sandwiches please come and eat." She called again then she started to shove the door before kicking it open.

Moira wasnt there, the window was wide open.

"Oh god no!" Diane shouted as she looked out of the window, Moira had gone missing, having completely lost her mind.

John was cleaning out the barn when he could hear frantic yelling coming from the distance. For a minute he thought it was drunken people coming from a night out but then he heard what they were shouting,

"Moira! Where are you?!" Diane was yelling, Chas also was shouting for Moira. John rushed into the fields while Hannah and Holly watched from the upstairs window,

"Diane, Val whats going on?!" John called out and they raced over.

"Shes gone missing! She hasnt been eating for days and we think she has totally lost it!" Diane cried.

John was really worried. Not only was his wife in danger but his unborn baby too.

"Moira! Where are you?! Please come back! Moira!" John shouted out. Adam and Aaron heard the frantic shouts and rushed over, joining in on the search.

Moira was crawling across the fields in the direction of the forest, weakened by lack of food and devastation.

"JOHN!" She cried out weakly, grabbing the dirt and throwing it over her. She felt like dirt, something that no one wanted. She felt filthy for what she had done. She sobbed so much that she ended up passing out...

She was found by John within half an hour and he cried as he picked up and held her carrying her back to the woolpack while the ambulance crew examined her.

John was waiting outside when one of the ambulance crew came out,

"Mrs Barton is over the worst now. I would advise to keep an eye on her though particulary in her condition." She said before she left. John put his head in his hands.

Diane brought over a mug of tea for him as they sat at the table.

"That poor woman has totally lost it, what on earth was she thinking?!" Diane muttered furiously as she sipped her tea while John remained silent as he thought of his estranged wife and unborn child. He felt bad for her and the love he still had for her was overpowering.

"I dont know what to do Diane." He said softly. Diane held his hand.

"People make mistakes John. We have to live with it. I know what happened shouldnt have happened but she does genuinely love you. I know because i made the same mistake she did." Diane said looking down. John looked at her intrigued.

"I loved Jack and i still do even though hes gone. But whilst he was away visiting Annie, i made a huge mistake. I had an affair...with Andys real father. Billy Hopwood he was called. I dont know why it happened. I pitied him. He seemed to genuinely want to make amends with Andy I suppose and I helped him and it just started from there. I felt ever so guilty. I loved Jack and when he came back he found out and i thought id lose him forever but i didnt. He wrote me a letter before he died." Diane stopped and passed John the letter which he read and his heart broke. Jack had always been good to his family and it was a shame that Joe and his mother never worked out. Joe would have treated her fantastically.

"If you really love Moira then i wouldnt let a mistake like that ruin the years that youve been togther." Diane added and John started to think.

Days later, Moira, who was feeling alot better, was sitting on the sofa when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and John walked in and sat on the sofa, not saying a word for a few moments. Moira waited with anticipation and fear before John said,

"I cant let you go."

Moira looked up and looked at John. John stood up and looked at Moira, his eyes filling with tears.

"Really?" Moira asked softly and John slowly nodded. Moira immediately ran into his arms and cried with him.

"Oh John Thank god." She cried as John cuddled her and their baby chose that moment to kick making them both smile.

Surely enough, John and Moira became loved up once again and they looked forward to the arrival of their newborn as did Holly, Adam and Hannah.

One evening, they revieved a surprise from their children to a hotel and spa. Moira and John were stunned but absolutely delighted with the surprise and knew that it was what they both needed.

As they loaded the car, Moira felt a slight pain in her abdomen but shrugged it off believing it was just a twinge. John looked abit concerned when he saw his wife in slight pain but when Moira insisted she was fine they continued with the journey.

Moira and John laughed and chatted in the car as they drove. The baby kicked away in Moiras stomach and Moira smiled and stroked her bump, then when fools gold played on the radio she reminisced with John about their youth.

Suddenly...

They crossed black ice and John began losing control and then the car toppled over and rolled off the road.

Having lost consciousness for a few moments, John looked over at Moira and saw she wasnt moving and he feared the worst.

"Moira, you ok? Baby..."

Suddenly a loud scream signalled that Moira was alive as a trail of water ran down her legs, dampening the seat.

"John, I think my waters are broken!" She cried out and John started panicking. He knew that help was needed and to make matters worse, they were on the edge of the moors.

Taking of his jacket, he lay it down in front of moira, just as the car started to rock. It was too dangerous. The car would topple any moment and there was a baby to be delivered.

"John Im scared, what if theres something wrong with the baby." Moira cried hysterically as she loosened her seatbelt.

"Stand on me and climb up, you and the baby need to get out." John said as he helped her up. Moira was reluctant to leave him but knew the baby was in need so dis as what she was told, screaming slightly as the car rocked again. Finally she managed to get out just as the ambulance and police arrived.

"Well get you out darling." Moira said softly as she rubbed her bump, John slowly put a hand on it,

"I love you, both of you. Save the baby darling." He whispered and just when moira slowly turned around, the car finally fell with John inside.

As Ambulance fought to free John from the wreckage, Moira was in unbearable agony. The baby was on the way.

"Get Mrs Barton to delivery and Mr Barton to theatre now." The doctor said to the nurse when they arrived at hospital. The tgree Barton kids were aware of what happenrd and Violet and James had been contacted.

"Come on Mrs Barton your doing well!" The nurse said as Moira started pushing. She was in agony and sweat was pouring off her.

"I want John!" Moira scramed as the babys head became visible.

"Your baby is narly here Nrs Barton. One last push for me!" The nurse shouted and Moira yelled while Hannah, Holly and Adam watched and tried calming her down.

At last the healthy cry of a baby echoe across the room.

All three of them smiled as the baby was cleaned up and the cors vut,

"Is the baby ok?" Moira said faintly and the midwives smiled,

"She's fine Mrs Barton. You have a beautiful little girl." She said as she passed the baby to Moira who looked at her, smiling through her tears.

She was perfect. Strong with dark blue eyes. She was drfinately a Barton and looked like John. Then Moira realised John was in intensive care and after the Doctor explained that cases such as Johns could change quickly Moira asked if she could see him whilst carrying their newborn daughter.

The sight of John helpless and weak made Moira distraught and their kids upset. After they chatted to him and trying to lighten the situation. Moira was left alone with John whilst kerping hold of their baby girl who was now sleeping. John looked at Moira,

"Oh John look at you. I wish i could make things better, I wish I could turn the clock back. I did a selfish thing, it wasnt flattery. Youve always worked hard and look what ive done to you. My beautiful John." She softly cried as she kissed his hand.

"Doesnt matter." He whispered weakly, "can i ask you something?" Moira nodded and John whispered,

"Do you love me?"

"Oh yes I love you. So much." Moira replied and John patted his chest then put his hand on Moiras chest. Then he saw the baby.

"We've got a daughter darling." Moira said proudly and John managed to smile.

"Can I hold her?" He asked weakly and Moira gently placed the baby on his chest and the baby looked up at John and John felt a tear roll down his face.

"Shes beautiful, really beautiful. Arent you sweetheart?" He said to the baby who made cute noises.

"I have a name. Can we call her Grace?" John asked as he slowly stroked her cheek. Moira looked at him and smiled,

"It's perfect darling. Grace Barton I like it" Moira said softly then John talked about the twenty two years they had been together and how they made a great team.

"Yeah what a team. But twenty two years is nothing, your stuck with me for another fifty. And Grace will look after us in our old age. Do you think you can handle that big man?" Moira asked with a smile and John smiled back,

"Be nice. Promise me sometjing though: If I die now, youll take care of my baby girl, shes gonna need alot of attention."

Moira nodded and rested her head on Johns chest while rubbing their babys back.

"I love you Grace Barton." John whispered.

Then he lost consciousness.

Moira became hysterical as nurses and doctors fought to save Johns life. Grace was wailing in Moiras arms while they watched John lying unconscious in the next room.

There was no hope.

John was pronounced dead within one hour of Graces birth and the whole family was distraught.

Moira came home from hospital with Grace the day after Johns death, emotionally distressed and the fact that she cpuldnt settle Grace made it harder.

Grace was to never know John and the thought destroyed Moira.

She lay Grace in her cot and watched over as if she feared something bad would happen to her.

Andy and Diane arrived and they went upstairs and upon seeing Grace, Andy began to cry.

"Im sorry its just she looks like him. Shes gorgeous." Andy gushed with tears streaming while Diane fed Grace and held her.

"How can I look after her? Ive got nothing left!" Moira said before bursting into floods in tears and Chas came and held her while Diane tended to Grace.

Johns funeral took place a week later and it was a heartbreaking day as the handsome farmer was laid to rest and what was more devastating was the sight of Moira holding Grace in her arms. Many people was reduced to tears by the service and by the time everyone got to the woolpack emotions were running high especially with Declan and Adam.

Not long after, Hannah and Holly left the dales for London and Moira really started struggling with Grace. She found it hard to look after her and would lose her temper with herself and at one point considered putting Grace up for adoption but was talked out of it by Diane who reminded her that John would have wanted her to be strong.

A week after the funeral, Graces christening took place with Diane, Chas, Aaron and Andy as God parents and as Grace slept in her mothers arms, she was blissfully unaware how eventful the first eighteen years of her life would be.

Her mother remarried then got divorced, she met her uncle James for the first time and her cousins, she didnt get on with Ross but got on with pete and Finn and became very close to James but didnt like Cain very much.

Grace was told at a early age that her father was in heaven and she made regular visits to see her grandmother Violet until she died when Grace was eleven.

Grace grew up with Jack Sugden, briefly knew Molly Sharma and was friendly with step brother Kyle even after the divorce.

Most importantly she remained having a close relationship with her siblings and her mother.

Despite it all, Grace often thought about her real father and wished he was still around.


	15. Chapter 14 Graces Predicament

**Hello Guys and Hello 2017. Back to updating fics including this one. Hope u like it and please review xxx**

18 years later 2030

Grace was brushing Lucy's mane feeling very fed up. She could no longer ride her due to her pregnancy and this irritated her no end. It didnt help the fact that the Dingles knew about her pregnancy and wanted to play an active role in the baby's upbringing.

"Oh Luce. What mess have I got myself into?" Grace said softly as she kissed her nose.

"Thats not very hygenic is it?" A voice called out and Grace looked over to see James standing there.

"Oh hiya uncle James!" Grace called as she walked over to him. She liked her uncle James, loved him like a Dad.

"You do know you have a scan today dont you?" He asked and Grace nodded,

"Yeah I do. Im going alone Mum cant come, shes to busy on the farm." Grace said sadly.

"You want me to come instead?" James asked and Grace nodded giving him a hug as he led her to the car.

Moira, Holly and Hannah, who was visiting, were sitting in the living room waiting for Grace to return home from the hospital. They were nervous and excited at the same time. Finally the door opened and Grace walked in clutching a photo.

"Hello Darling how did it go?" Moira asked walking over as Grace passed her the scan photo.

"It went well. Baby is developing really well." Grace said softly as she looked at the picture.

That was her baby. A peice of her and she loved it so much just like she knew her Dad wouldve loved her had he lived.

"Cain called earlier. He wants to have a meeting with us regarding the baby, hes bringing Kyle with him." Hannah said and Grace sighed heavily.

"Why should I allow them to get involved?" Grace snapped and Moira held her hand,

"Kyle is the babys father darling. It will be half dingle." Moira said softly and Grace nodded,

"I know that and its also part Barton too." She said sadly as she rubbed her bump.

Later that evening, The Dingles and The Barton's gathered round the table, Moira couldnt look Cain in the eye and neither could he look at her.

"Grace, you gonna put Kyles name on the birth certificate?" Cain asked and Kyle looked up at Grace who was standing behind her mother. She nodded,

"Yes off course hes the father." She mumbled as she sat down. Moira held her hand and Kyle looked at Grace who was clearly nervous.

"We want whats best for the baby."Lisa said honestly and Grace nodded, she always liked Lisa and Zak nodded in agreement.

"Yes thats right. I mean this baby is part Dingle and we look after our own."

Grace nodded and smiled then showed them the baby scan and they gushed and cooed over the unborn infant. Kyle gave a look and grinned at it and Grace smiled also as the picture of her baby was being admired.

Later that evening, All the Bartons including Emma, headed to the woolpack for a drink. Since Dianes death, Moira had taken over as main barmaid and Robert and Aaron were now the landlords as well as owning a carlot called Dingle Automobiles. Grace walked to the bar and ordered a WKD but Robert shook his head,

"No drinking whilst your pregnant."

Grace rolled her eyes and sat back down folding her arms. The sooner the pregnancy was over the better.

Suddenly, Kyle was on the stage where the karoke machine was and he picked the mick up,

"Sorry to interupt you all. I just want to ask someone in here a very important question." He announced, stopping for a moment before blurting out,

"Grace Barton, Will you marry me?"

Everyone turned to look at Grace who was stunned at what had just happened. All eyes were on her as Kyle waited nervously for her response.

Finally she said weakly,

"Yes."

The crowd cheered and Kyle had a huge smile on his face as he kissed Grace and Grace smiled at him but when they embraced, Graces face fell.

This was not what she wanted.

A few weeks later, Grace had another scan and it was revealed she was expecting a girl. Wedding preparations were underway and the plan was that Grace and Kyle would marry before the baby was born. For once Emma had no nasty comments to make and James and the barton brothers had pulled out all the stops to make the upcoming day special but Grace couldnt get excited.

One evening, Grace was babysitting Hollys children Roxanna and Lucas as well as Adam and Vics youngest. She was singing once upon a december to them and watched as they drifted off to sleep. As she headed out of the room, Lucas called out,

"Auntie Gracie, can you tuck me in?"

Grace smiled and tucked him in and left the room.

She lay in her room, her jewellery box playing in the background. She had put herself in a bad position and she couldnt find a way out. Her life was falling apart and she could see no way out.

A week later Grace was hanging out with April Windsor who had become a good friend in recent months. She was going on about a date she had with Arthur Thomas a few nights earlier but Grace wasn't listening. Instead she nodded and smiled but April realised that something was wrong.

"What's up?" April asked, swinging her long legs onto the end table that always annoyed Marlon and her step mother Carly. Grace didn't answer and April spoke up,

"Is this because of your dad's upcoming birthday? I overhead Moira talking about it to my Dad. You always get upset whenever it's his birthday. I'm the same with my mum. I always keep thinking she'll walk through the door. I still watch that video she made for me before she died. It makes me feel sad when I think about her but i still have my Dad and Carly is like a mum to me and I know I will see mum again in heaven. Arthur told me that." She added with a smile. Grace looked at her,

"It's got nothing to do with Dad. I was only a baby when he died. You were a little girl so you knew your mother. Actually it's about the baby." Grace said sharply, rubbing her bump that she was starting to resent. April moved closer,

"Grace, I know your scared about having a baby but you'll make a fantastic mum. I know Kyle will make a brilliant dad, when Robert and Aaron adopted those kids, he was making a fuss of them..."

Grace sighed heavily before blurting out,

"He's not the dad!"

April looked at Grace in shock and surprise.

"What? He's not the dad? Who is then?" April asked and Grace put her head in her hands.

"It's Jacks baby. Jack Sugden. We had a one night stand the night of priya and Rakeshs Christmas party. I caught Johnny trying to take some alcohol, he gave me some lip and Jack stuck up for me then we went back to his and one thing led to another. I only knew he was the Dad At the scan I'm further along than I thought, I'm due the end of September not the middle of October. I fee like a bloody idiot!" Grace shouted before she began to cry. April rubbed her back and looked at Grace,

"You have a decision to make babes. Either you come clean and have the Dingles come down on you like a ton of bricks or you better hope and pray you go past your due date so the Dingles don't get suspicious. You know what their like."

Grace sighed heavily. What was she going to do? Come clean and risk the Dingles wrath? Or pass her unborn baby off as someone else's child? She couldn't see Jack coming back to the Dales.

She didn't know what to do.


	16. Chapter 15 Truth and Lies

Grace's second trimester was nearly over and she was relived. The pregnancy was dragging on and she hated it. She didnt understand why the Dingles were so keen for her and Kyle to marry before the baby was born. Ever since the engagement got announced, they were organising the whole wedding without Graces permission and it irratated her no end.

As Grace went for a walk, Aaron and Robert approached her,

"Hello Grace you ok?" Robert asked,

"Yeah im fine. Ill be glad when this baby is born though." Grace admitted. Aaron smiled in sympathy,

"Wheres the kids?" She added.

"At the Woolpack. Paddy and Chas are keeping an eye on them." Robert said, holding Aarons hand. Grace smiled though her smile faded when she saw April. Ever since Grace had told April that Kyle wasnt the father, April had kept telling her to come clean. She said goodbye to Robert and Aaron and headed back to Butlers.

April saw her and rushed over to her,

"I know what your gonna say and the answer is no!" Grace snapped. April sighed,

"Kyle needs to know the truth. I know it will break his heart but he needs to know either way. And i would get in touch with Jack and tell him the truth too."

Grace sighed heavily,

"Ok i will. But not now. Ill do it soon i promise."

But as Grace walked away, Emma lingered in the background.

She heard everything.

Grace was feeding Lucy and stroking her mane when Emma approached her. It took a while to realise that Emma was there. When Grace turned round and saw her, she dropped the feed onto the grass.

"Butterfingers." Emma remarked callously and Grace sighed picking up the food. Emma walked over to her.

"I think me and you better have a chat dont you?" Emma said in a deadly whisper. She dragged Grace into a nearby barn.

"I heard what you said. About the baby not being kyles. Its Andy Sugdens sons baby isnt it?" Emma said and Grace ahook her head,

"Whats it got to do with you?" Grace asked, putting her hand on her bump. Emma grinned,

"Its my business now. After all your pregnant with my great neice or nephew. I only want whats best for you." Emma said as she stroked Graces hair.

"Now listen to me. What your doing is wrong. You need to come clean." Emma said in a sinister voice. Grace began to cry,

"I cant. It would ruin his life." She cried. Emma wasnt sympathetic.

"Either you tell Cain the truth or not only will I will but ill also tell everyone what a disgusting little slut youve been." Emma threatened just as the barn door came open.

"Everything ok in here? You alright Grace?" It was James. Emma put on a cheery smile and said

"Yeah, Grace has the baby blues, i was cheering her up." Emma said sweetly and James smiled at Grace.

Later that night Grace was lying in bed. She was staring at the ceiling and torn what to do. She knew she had to do the right thing. The wedding was fast approaching.

Graces Hen night arrived and it was the night before the wedding. Moira had organised a huge party for her and Grace was grateful but she couldnt join in with the fun. She was still determined to reveal the identity of her babies real father.

While the party was in full swing, Grace snuck of to the Dingles house. The truth needed to be revealed once and for all.

She knocked on the door, her hands cold and clamy begore it opened to reveal a drunk Cain.

"Oh hello future daughter in law, come in." He boomed and Grace felt more nervous than ever. In his drunken state, Cain was capable of anything.

Grace sat down watching Zak snoozing in his chair.

"Well whats this all about?" Cain asked swaying slightly. Grace swallowed before saying nervously,

"It's about the babys paternity. You see Kyle isnt the dad. I got my dates wrong. Jack sugden is the father and im so sorry for decieving Kyle." She stammered.

Cain looked at her for a few moments, not registering what she had said. Then it suddenly came to him. He suddenly became angry, grabbing Grace by the arm, he dragged her upstairs. Grace was terrified about what he would do. Finally, he pushed her into a small bedroom which had once been Belles.

"This time tommorow you are going to be my daughter in law and you better get used to it. As far as im concerned the baby you carry is my granddaughter and it stays that way otherwise there will be trouble!" Cain said sinisterly before slamming it and locking it behind him.

Grace was mortified. This was the family she was marrying into and she hated it. When she heard Cains drunken snores, she finally gave in to the tears that had been threatning to spill all day.

She didnt know what to do now.


	17. Chapter 16 Wedding Day Mayhem

Grace stood in front of the mirror while Moira adjusted her viel. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and yet she felt miserable and alone. She couldnt tell Moira how she was feeling because she knew she had enough to deal with. Her only ally was her Uncle James but with Emma and Ross always around him like hawks around prey, Grace felt she couldnt go to him anymore. As Hannah and Holly helped apply her makeup, Grace began to cry.

"Oh darling whats wrong?" Moira asked as she hugged her close.

"Nothing. I just wish Dad was here thats all." Grace cried and Moira hugged her,

"Hed be so proud of you." Moira said softly as she cuddled her youngest. Grace smiled through her tears but deep down she wished she wasnt getting married. She looked at herself in the mirror once again.

She looked amazing. Her long hair was tied into a elegant bun with pearls in it, the veil was so long that it came down to the floor and her makeup was immaculate. The dress was beautiful, it had been Hannahs wedding dress when she had gotten married.

Grabbing her flowers handpicked by Belle, Grace walked downstairs. April was already downstairs dressed in her pale blue bridesmaid outfit with her hair plaited. Marlin teared up when he saw her, she looked like Donna. Graces other bridesmaid was Adam and Victorias daughter, Lily who at fourteen, looked the spitting image of Victoria. Grace smiled at them as she was lead out to the wedding car. She tried to control her anguish but it was a real struggle.

When she arrived at the vhurch, she saw James and Emma standing outside, Grace hoped not to see Emma particularly after the threat she had made. She could hear Angelica Kings comments about the decorations to her mother Nicola.

"Look at the flowers Mum. They dont match. You dont put red roses with lillies, they dont go!"

Grace rolled her eyes and laughed a little when Hollys eldest daughter Lexi mumbled,

"Shut up, you stuck up cow!"

The wedding march started playing and as Adam walked Grace up the aisle, all eyes were on Grace. Kyle was standing beside Cain and Grace had to admit that he looked handsome but there was still no romantic feeling. Cain gave her a warning look as she reached the alter.

As Grace and Kyle exchanged vows, she could see April fidgeting in her seat and Grace knew why. She wished she wasnt doing this but she couldnt bare to hurt Kyle.

Finally as Harriet proclaimed them husband and wife and the wedding march played again, Grace burst into tears which was dismissed as happy tears. She and Kyle walked down the aisle with everyone cheering and throwing confetti.

The reception was held at the Woolpack and as Robert served the drinks with Aaron, their adoptive children presented Grace a large card signed by everyone, congratulating her on the wedding. Grace smiled and hugged them but deep down she felt like she had been torn in two. Like her whole world had been ripped apart.

"Attention everyone!" Moira called out and everyone looked at her.

"I would just like to say that i feel that my daughter has made Kyle the happiest man alive. It was eighteen years ago that Grace came into the world kicking and screaming, those blue eyes and that tufty brown hair that made my heart melt and though that day was tinged with the devastation of Johns death, i know hes looking down on her now and feeling blessed by his daughters happy day. So id like you all to raise your glasses and toast. To Kyle and Grace!"

"To Kyle and Grace!" Everyone shouted and raised their glasses. Grace smiled as did Kyle but after a while the tension started to get to much for Grace and she retreated to the toilets.

Grace looked at herself in the mirror, feeling alone. She felt like the world was against her and that she couldnt talk to no one. Why did she agree to marry Kyle? Why didnt she say no when he asked her? What a fool. The tears ran down her face and she wiped them away. She grabbed her bouquet and checking herself over she was about to go back to the reception when April came in.

"Grace, you need to come out here!" She said and Grace looked at her and followed and who she saw shocked her to the core.

Standing in front of her was Jack Sugden.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked at April who looked sheepish,

"April, how could you?!" Grace exclaimed. April sighed,

"He needs to know the truth!"

Jack stood in front of Grace who looked dumbfounded by his unexpected arrival.

"I know Grace. I know that Im the father of your baby and i know that you dont love Kyle. You love me." Jack said and Grace swallowed and headed back to the reception.

She was unaware that someone had overhead their conversation


	18. Chapter 17 new beginnings

Grace was lying in bed. She was stuck in a difficult position. She was married to someone she didnt love and she was pregnant with another mans child. She was trapped and as she heard Kyles snores next to her, she began to cry.

Her life was such a mess and she didnt know what to do.

She got out of bed and went downstairs, pouring herself a cup of tea before sitting at the table.

Her father was on her mind and he wasnt leaving it. She remembered when she was little, her mother sitting her at the table explaining why she didn't have a Daddy like all the other kids did. How her Daddy was up in heaven with her granddad Harry. Since then both her grandmothers had died and Grace liked to believe that John wasn't alone. But she didnt know whether thete was a life after death, as a child she had been told there was heaven and hell, being stuck in limbo and reincarnation. She didnt know which existed. She looked at her baby bump. The third trimester was here and she feared it. She knew the baby was due soon and she was excited and terrified at the same time.

As she sipped her tea, she could hear the cows mooing outside. She laughed to herself. This was her life. Listening to cows, sheep and pigs making a racket instad of training to be a nurse, a career she had wanted to persue since childhood. She finished her tea and headed to bed. No good wishing it never came true.

Grace was brushing Lucys mane when Aaron approached her.

"Hey Aaron you ok?" Gracd called out. Aaron nodded then whispered,

"Can i speak to you?"

Grace nodded and followed him to the outside of the woolpack.

"I heard what was said. I know Kyle is not the dad." Aaron mumbled and Grace looked stunned.

"Listen Aaron im so sorry for decieving him but..." Grace started to say but Aaron cut her off.

"As much as i care a great deal about you, Kyle is family. He needs to know the truth, you cant let him raise a kid that isnt his. You need to tell him the truth even if you have to wait until the baby is born. Please tell him soon. Hell be hurt but at least youve been honest with him."

Grace knew Aaron was right and when Robert called out,

"Aaron, we need barrells changing!"

Aaron hugged her close.

"Think about what i said." He whispered in her ear and walked back inside. Grace watched him go and retreated back to Lucy.

As Grace led Lucy back to her stable, Ross approached her and rished ober.

"What the hell you doing?! You should leave that for Moira to do!"

Grace rolled her eyes.

"Im fine Ross! Stop interfering. Think about your own kids!" Grace yelled and Ross grabbed her by the arm.

"At least I care about my kids which is more than what can be said for you!" Ross yelled back and Grace shoved him onto the haystack.

"Dont tell me to what to do! Your not my dad!At least my mother isnt a deranged lunatic like yours is!" Grace shouted and she walked away but as she did, she doubled over in pain.

"Grace are you alright?" Ross asked, suddenly concerned. Grace nodded then a gush of water ran down her legs, soaking her leggings.

"Ill go and get Moira!" Ross said and he ran to Butlers.

Grace was terrified. The baby was on the way.

Grace was in pain. It was to late for her to go to hospital so Lisa had set up the barn for her to get comfy. Grace was terrified, Moira was holding her hand but there was no sign of Kyle. April was holding Graces other hand and Adam and Victoria were standing watching. Grace started to howl in pain.

"Oh mum please make it stop!It hurts so much! I wish I was dead. I wish I was dead like my Dad! Oh Dad! Dad!" Grace called out in tears. Moira tried calming her down,

"Darling you dont wish you was dead. Its ok. It will be alright. It will be over soon."

Grace yelled as another pain hit her, she started to push again and then the head became visible.

"Argh! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Grace yelled as she pushed again. Adam and Victoria said words of encouragment while April kept telling Grace to push. Kyle rushed in then,

"Im here darling. Its gonna be alright." Kyle said as he sat with Grace. Grace, for once appreciated his presence.

At last, the baby was born. Grace smiled as she heard it cry. Everyone cheered and smiled.

"Its a girl Grace. A beautiful gitlm" lisa said with tears in her eyes. She passed the baby to Grace while Moira kissed her head.

"You did it babe." Kyle said softly as he kissed the babies head.

"Her name is Destiny." Grace said softly as she looked at her daughter. Thankfully Destiny looked like Grace did after she was born.

Later that night, Grace craddled her newborn baby in her arms, loving every second that she was with her.

Kyle came in with a big batch of roses that Aaron and Robert had sent her.

"Shes beautiful baby. Just like you." Kyle whispered and Grace had tears rolling down her face. She couldnt keep the truth from him any longer.

A few days later, Grace was taking Destiny for a walk when Jack suddenly appeared.

"Jack, what you doing here?" She asked. Jack folded his arms,

"You know why. Have you told Kyle yet?"

Grace shook her head.

"Well you need too. As soon as possible. Im returning back to Durham tonight, you have until then to tell him the truth." Jack said before walking away from Grace and his daughter.

Later that night, Grace was waiting for Kyle to come home. Destiny was asleep so Grace braced herself. She knew Kyle would be angry with her but she was prepared for that.

As the front door opened, Grace took a deep breath.

"Is that you Kyle?" She called out. Kyle came in, his green overalls covered in mud.

"What's up babe?" He asked and Grace looked at him.

"Sit down. Its about Destiny." Grace said and Kyle sat down.

"Whats up? Is she ill? Is she hurt?" Kyle asked, Grace shook her head then a tear ran down her face.

"Im so sorry Kyle but Destiny...Destiny...Destiny isnt yours." She cried. Kyle looked at her,

"Off course shes mine. Youve been with no one else." Kyle said and Grace shook her head,

"I slept with Jack sugden a few weeks earlier. Hes her real dad."

Kyle couldnt believe what he was hearing. Grace had made him believe he was a father, made him man up to his responsibilities and made him earn a living.

"I cant believe this! After all ive done for you! You've lied to me Grace!" Kyle shouted as Grace cried.

"Please I know I did rong but I swear it was never my attention to hurt you." Grace sobbed but Kyle stormed out leaving Grace to cry alone.

Grabbing her coat Grace raced out of the door hoping to make amends with Kyle. She ran towards Wishing well cottage where she knew Kyle had retreated too. Knocking the door twice she hoped someone would answer. Finally the door opened and Cain stood there, not very pleased to see his former step daughter.

"Cain please. I know ive hurt him but it was never my intention. Can i please talk to him?" Grace asked but Cain shook his head, folding his arms.

"No you cant! Hes in a bad way and he wants nothing to do with you! Oh and just to let you know tommorow Im taking Kyle with me to the registry office to get the marriage annulled. Im not having my son married to a vheating little tart like you!" Cain shouted before slamming the door.

Grace walked towards the woolpack hoping that Jack would be there. She pushed the pram and kept looking at Destiny who was still sleeping. She smiled at her through her tears.

Time was getting on and last orders were being called at the Woolpack and Grace hoped tjat Jack was still around. Robert was cleaning glasses when Grace walked in.

"Hello Robert, Is Jack here?' She asked. Robert looked at her them gave a sympathetic look.

"Im sorry Grace. He left two hours ago. Andy collected him. Im so sorry."

Grace went back outside and sunk to her knees before letting out a heart wrenching sob.

Her life had fallen completely apart.


	19. Chapter 18 Dangerous Liaison's

Grace was lying in bed looking over at Destiny sleeping in her crib. She had done the right thing telling Kyle the truth even if it meant that the Dingles had turned against the Barton's but it was the fact that she hadnt heard from Jack for a while that really upset her the most. She had hoped that now the truth was out he would be here but he wasnt. She looked at destiny who was still asleep and smiled.

Destiny was a barton all over from her dark tufty hair to her big blue eyes. Grace felt blessed to have jad her and couldnt imagine a life without her. She watched her as she slept and hoped to god nothing would happen to her.

She missed Jack though. She had hoped that now things were over between herself and Kyle that she and Jack could start a romance but sadly that wasnt to be. Grace felt utterly alone and now she had the risk of being slut shamed to deal with.

She had to be prepared for what was to come.

The following week was Destinys christening with April and Arthur Thomas as god parents. It had not gone smoothly. Ross had complained about the choice of godparents while Robert hadnt attended due to ill health.

"Can anything else go wrong today?" Grace muttered as Destiny was christened. She looled and saw Emma staring at her. The woman was insane. Like she had some sort of obsession. Grace knew what Emma was capable off and she was determined to make sure that everyone else knew too.

At the Woolpack, Grace stood outside lookimg over at the moors, admiring it in all its glory. Emmerdale was a beautiful place. She loved being here and was glad she jad her family around. It made up for her lack of a father figure.

Just then Emma came outside and looked at Grace. She was aware of how close Grace was to James and the fact that he saw her as a daughter and shr hated it.

"Lovely day." She remarked, "pity your stupidity put your life on a backseat."

Grace clenched her fists.

"Just shut up Emma, youve caused enough grief!" She shouted and Emma looked at her.

"I caused you grief! No You caused it! If youd had kept your knickers on, you wouldnt be in the situation your in now!" Emma shouted back, Grace slapped her across the face then just as Ross arrived.

"Oi, whats going on?!" He shouted as Emma rubbed her cheek.

"Oh nothing. Grace was just being an idiot."Emma said and Grace clenched her fists. Emma walked back into the woolpack. Ross walked over to Grace,

"What the hell you playing at?! Your life is a tragedy by your own fault and your trying to ruin it for everyone else!" Ross shouted, Grace looked at him.

"She's been stirring things up Ross! She has been for months!" Grace protested bitterly.

"Well maybe if you kept your knickers on you wouldn't be in the situation. Just focus on your sad little life and leave mum alone!"

Moses called after Ross then and Ross went to him, Grace went back inside really wishing Jack was here.

A few weeks later, Grace decided to pay her Uncle James a visit. She had found it strange that she hadnt seen him for a while as usually he was also hanging around. However he was nowhere to be seen and this was unusual for Grace. She had left Destiny with Moira and headed to Bartons Farm.

Once she arrived she was stunned to see the door was slightly open. Usually the door was locked at all times in case any of the animals tried to get in.

"James! James! Where are you?!" She called out but there was no answer. She looked around, she had a sickening feeling in her stomach. Something wasnt right.

As Grace continued to look around, she felt really worried.

Then...she stepped on sometjing at the front of the bottom of the stairs.

Grace looked down and gasped out loud.

James was lying on the floor, blood pouring out of his ear and head. Grace screamed and ran towards him, checking for signs of life.

There wasnt any.

Grace began to cry as she stared at him, holding him close to her, her jacket and top getting covered in blood.

Then Suddenly...

BANG!

Grace suddenly had a sharp blow delivered to her head. His vision became unfocused and she found herself collapsing beside her uncles lifeless body. The last thing she could see before she slipped into unconsciousness was a pair of feet standing beside her.

Graces vision started to become clearer as she became conscious once more. She found that she wasnt lying on the floor anymore, instead she was sitting on a chair her writs bound to the arms. Grace was terrified. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her and she looked up.

It was Emma.

"Hello Grace." She said softly.

"Let me go! What have you done to James?" Grace cried and Emma sat in front of her.

"I never meant to...he said he was gonna leave me. Said hed had enough of me, said I was an evil bitch. I didn't wanna let him go, I loved him you see." Emma muttered sadly, clutching the bloodied baseball bat in her hand. Grace was scared.

"His Dad was the same you know. Trying to split me and James up. He said he was gonna make him divorce me. I couldnt let that happen. So when i was driving, I saw him and i just kept driving and I hit him. Watched him fly over the bonnet. I never wanted him to die."

Grace didn't register what she was saying at first then it hit her. It hadnt been Tom King or Frank Tate who had killed Harry Barton, it had been Emma herself. She had caused the fatal head injury.

"Your a monster Emma. I used to look up to you when I was a child and you killed my Granddad and my uncle. Did you kill my Dad as well?!" Grace yelled through her tears. Emma looked at her, outraged.

"No i didn't! That was an accident! Look your dad was wreck lass, he was bound to get himself killed sooner or later. He always thought he knew best! To stubborn for his own good!" Emma shouted. Then she sank into the chair once more.

"All ive ever wanted was to be loved and all ive achieved is people seeing the worst in me. Im not an evil person, I just want people to love me." Emma cried. Grace looked at her and suddenly found her hands being freed. Emma hadnt tied her up hard enough.

"You need help Emma. You need to see someone who will listen to you." Grace said softly. Emma looked at her.

"I dont need help! I need someone to love me thats what I need. But i have none do i?! Even my sons are starting to turn their backs on me!" Emma said defensively.

Grace was scared. She wondered what Emma was going to do to her. Emma stood up,

"Im going to check on the animals." She whispered and headed outside in a trance like state.

Once Grace knew the coast was clear, she stood up. The pain in her head was unbearable as she walked towards the front door, hoping not to encounter Emma.

Clutching her head she opened the door and ran.

She ran towards the forest, the pain nearly blinding her.

"Help! Someone help me!" She called out. Grace walked on further, then she saw a figure behind her and called iut,

"Help me!"

The figure got closer and Grace was horrified to see that Emma was the figure.

"Thought you could escape could you?!" She said scathingly. Grace began to cry.

"Emma please dont hurt me. Im a mother."

"Yeah but your also a slut. If theres one thing i cant stand its a slut. Your uncle went with loads of sluts in his time. And I tell you this, your daughter will be better of without you." Emma said nastily as she raised the baseball bat over head.

Just then...

Emma collapsed to the floor. Jack had hit her with a glass bottle.

"Jack!" Grace cried as Jack held her. A police car was not far away and as the police man arrived, Moira was walking behind him, holding Destiny.

"Grace!" Moira cried as she came over.

"Oh Mum, shes killed James and she killed Granddad!" Grace cried into her mothers arms.

As emma was led away by the police, Ross stood in the distance with Moses, both dumbfounded and feeling bad over their treatment of Grace. Jack came over and held Grace clise and when Moira brought baby Destiny to them, he smiled.

"My baby. My little girl. Shes perfect. Your perfect. Ill look after you, im sorry i left you." Jack hispered in Graces ear and Grace rested against him as they looked at their daughter, oblivious to what was going on

around them.


	20. Chapter 19 Finding Happiness

**Hello Guys this is the final chapter of the sunshine girl, this is the first of a trilogy that im doing. Hope you have enjoyed this story xcx**

Moira, Hannah, Holly, Adam and Grace were in the forest. Andy was sitting over adjusting some stone that had been erected that day. It was a memorial stone that was dedicated to John. It was February and it was Graces Nineteenth birthday which was also the nineteenth anniversary of Johns death. Grace smiled as Andy stood up and Moira looked at the stone and spoke,

"Were here today to mark the passing of a wonderful husband and father. Nineteen years ive been without John and its been hard. I thought i wouldnt be able to live without him but my children got me through. I had to be strong for them. And now they have families of their own, I couldnt be more proud of them."

Grace smiled at her mother as she held Destiny in her arms.

"This is for Granddad John, Destiny. Do you like it?" Grace asked and Destiny smiled.

"She likes it." Grace said and everyone smiled as Hannah lay flowers for John on the stone. Grace had earlier gone to visit James grave and her grandfather Harrys grave. She missed James terribly and wished shed known Harry. She was glad Emma was where she belonged: Rotting in prison.

She was also glad that her three cousins were no longer under Emmas thumb particularly Ross who had always been the spit out of Emmas mouth. Grace and Ross were getting on much better now.

Most importantly Grace now had a chance to be happy with Jack. Her marriage to Kyle had been annuled and he had now left Emmerdale and returned to his mother. She was planning to see Jack after the memorial and she couldnt wait.

Jack was in the woolpack with his uncle Robert and Aaron, they were discussing plans to take over partnership at Dingle Automobiles and they were happy by this. Arthur Thomas was also going to partner up with them and it was exciting for all of them particulary as Arthur and April Windsor were due to get married. Just then Grace walked in and called over Jack, Sarah grinned at her younger brother while Aaron and Robert smiled putting their arms round each other,

"Go for it mate." Aaron whispered and Jack headed outside with Grace.

Jack and Grace stood outside the woolpack looking at each other. Destiny was sleeping in her pram and Jack smiled at his daughter.

"Shes a beauty isnt she?" He remarked lovingly and Grace nodded. Then Jack said softly,

"I love you Grace Barton. I always have and always will." Grace smiled then her eyes widened as she saw Jack get on one knee,

"Will you marry me Grace?" He asked looking up and producing a ring from his back pocket. Grace smiled,

"Yes I will Jack. I love you baby!" She squealed as he held her and kissed her. She was ever so happy that the man she had loved all her life was gonna be her husband.

Moira was watching her youngest from afar and she had tears in her eyes smiling. She was proud of her and she knew that John would have been proud too. She was glad her daughter had been given a chance to be happy and she hoped that her daughter would be happy always. She took out a picture of John from her back pocket and kissed it,

"My love always." She whispered as she walked back to Butlers farm.

Grace was the definately the sunshine girl as she made her the happiest woman alive.

The end


End file.
